


Elio's Song

by MarkoRealmonte



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Call Me By Your Name References, F/M, If you only read one work by me, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Sad Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Screenplay/Script Format, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkoRealmonte/pseuds/MarkoRealmonte
Summary: This screenplay sequel to Call Me By Your Name stays true to the characters created by Andre Aciman, while implementing aspects of the timeframe and events Luca Guadagnino desired for the next film.Seven years have passed. Elio is now 24, confident and successful and Oliver is the one who is uncertain and confused. The characters have traded places in a sense.Every love is different, and our past loves can complicate our present (and future).I hope true fans will read this screenplay, compare it with the existing novel and film, and send feedback. Because of this site's odd formatting...this piece doesn't look exactly like a screenplay, but it reads well on a phone!Much love to all the peaches.--Marko Realmontemarkorealmonte@gmail.com
Relationships: Elio Perlman/Original Male Character(s), Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver & Vimini (Call Me By Your Name), Oliver (Call Me By Your Name)/Original Male Character(s), Oliver/Elio Perlman, Oliver/Oliver's Fiancée (Call Me By Your Name), elio - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	Elio's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel spec. script was a passion project for me, a labor of love and respect for the novel and the film and all those involved, and especially for the fans of these unforgettable characters.
> 
> It was published in October, 2018. (a year before the publication of Find Me)
> 
> The screenplay has been registered with the Writer's Guild (WGA West # 1972750) 
> 
> In traditional screenplay format, it runs 103 pages.
> 
> Links can be followed to the selected music on YouTube. 
> 
> Casting possibilities:
> 
> Tilda Swinton for Tilda.
> 
> Dakota Johnson for Dakota.
> 
> Benedict Cumberbatch/Jude Law/Clive Owen/Tom Hiddleson for Julien.
> 
> Troye Sivan/Lucas Hedges/Ansel Elgort/ Tom Holland/ Josh O'Connor for Troye
> 
> Pauline Chalamet/ Emma Watson for Pauline.
> 
> Luca Guadagnino for Lorenzo (art curator)
> 
> There are more than 300 "easter eggs" in the script which are subtle references or mirrored dialog from the novel or original film...these were written specifically for the fans.
> 
> I'm the author of the LGBTQ Jake Weston Mystery novels. 
> 
> You can reach me at: markorealmonte@gmail.com

** FADE IN:  **

** EXT. SOUTH BANK DISTRICT - LONDON - NIGHT **

A crowd of well-dressed people has gathered on the wet street next to the River Thames.  They mingle near the ROYAL FESTIVAL HALL trying to avoid the rain.  Some carry programs, most carry umbrellas.  The streets and shops are all decorated brightly for Christmas.

TRANSPOSED over the various shots of the Royal Hall is the familiar white script:

** WINTER, 1990 **

ANGLE on various street signs and posters until a huge billboard announces:

** THE PERLMAN VARIATIONS. **

The image is of a grand piano situated in front of the LONDON PHILHARMONIC ORCHESTRA (LPO) with ELIO PERLMAN dressed in a black tuxedo and looking directly into the camera.

** INT. ROYAL FESTIVAL HALL - NIGHT **

A MAN gives his ticket to an usher and enters the hall.  The MAN is only seen from the BACK, but he is very tall and somehow familiar.  He is alone.  He takes his seat and removes his hat just as the theater lights begin to dim. 

A hush falls. 

A spotlight gradually illuminates ELIO PERLMAN staring down at the keys of the Bösendorfer grand piano, motionless. Suddenly he bursts into playing,  [BACH'S Postillion's Aria ](https://youtu.be/CBGEI7INFaM)with the entire orchestra gradually joining in. The music builds, becoming stronger, louder, and more confident. ELIO grins, ever-so-slightly, as he remembers the first time he varied this particular piece of music.

As the aria continues INTERCUT between the orchestra and the audience. Sophisticated patrons are rapturously listening.  Women wearing furs and jewels. Fans, families, and tourists. A sea of random faces until, finally, ANGLE on OLIVER.

He has a FULL BEARD.  At 31 he is still unbearably handsome. He smiles, closely watching ELIO as he plays.

INTERCUT: The audience, the orchestra, the conductor. The concert continues. It's spectacular.

**INT. STAGE - ROYAL FESTIVAL HALL - LATER**

The concert is ending and as the final notes vibrate through the theater the audience wildly applauds.  ELIO looks both relieved and joyful.

The conductor, JULIEN BRISTOW turns to face the crowd. He is clean-shaven, tan, mid-forties.  ELIO and JULIEN bow to one another and then again to their fans.

As ELIO accepts a bouquet of roses from the front row, the house lights slowly rise.  ELIO has a premonition. He quickly searches the crowd and he glimpses OLIVER!  Their eyes MEET just for a moment as OLIVER dashes toward the exit.

** INT. DRESSING ROOM - ROYAL FESTIVAL HALL - NIGHT **

ELIO is tearing off his tuxedo and attempting to change into tight black leather pants and a Madonna Blond Ambition Tour tee-shirt as quickly as possible. Two other musicians, a young man, and a young woman are amused as they watch ELIO fling clothing left and right.

ELIO 

I'm telling you, he was there!  We made eye contact! I knew it! I felt it.

TROYE

Elio's ghost has returned.  So where you off to in such a hurry, mate?

PAULINE

Don't be thick. He's obviously going to look for him!

ELIO nods in agreement.

TROYE

You're barking! He could be anywhere by now.  You'll never find him.

ELIO

I have a plan.

PAULINE

Do tell.

ELIO grabs a leather bomber jacket, a multicolored scarf, and a knitted cap. His wallet and other odds and ends must  go into the jacket pockets because his pants are just too tight.

ELIO

Well, say it is my old friend from the states  and he is here stalking my concerts and not speaking to me, for reasons unknown...

TROYE

What of it?

ELIO

It only makes sense that he would be staying  somewhere near the Royal Hall, right? Proximity.

PAULINE

Seems reasonable.

ELIO

And what do people do after sitting through  a long LPO concert?

TROYE

Go to the pub and throw back a few?

ELIO

Precisely, Mr. Watson. How many pubs do  you reckon in Southbank?

PAULINE

Heaps. More than a dozen.

ELIO 

Then I haven't a moment to lose.  Meet me at Heaven around midnight. I'm going to hit as many pubs as I can.

The door vaults open and JULIEN makes a grand entrance.  Both PAULINE and TROYE quickly stand up and whisper, "Maestro" as a greeting.  JULIEN is barely aware of them as he bounds toward ELIO.

JULIEN

My boy, you were sensational tonight!  I especially liked the Haydn. You make me hear music in a different way.

ELIO

High praise, Jules. Thanks so much.

JULIEN notices that he is already changed and bundled up.

JULIEN

Where are you going?

ELIO

(winking at his friends)

Things to do, people to see.

TROYE

Or is it the other way 'round?

JULIEN

(disapproving)

Well, don't be out too late.  We have afternoon tea at the Claridge tomorrow and we need to start planning your pieces for Rome.  It's only ten days away.

ELIO

Absolutely. I'll make it an early night. Cheers.

ELIO kisses JULIEN on the cheek and rushes out, while  TROYE and PAULINE exchange knowing glances.

**EXT. SOUTH BANK STREETS - LONDON - NIGHT**

** MONTAGE **

[ MUSIC: SUFJAN STEVEN'S The Only Thing. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adKEqin5SoI)

INTERCUT, ELIO quickly entering and exiting many of the local pubs in the area including The Market Porter, The Royal  Oak, The Lord Clyde, The Founders Arms, and others. Desperately he searches the watering holes.

But no OLIVER...until...

** EXT. TERRACE - THE ANCHOR BANKSIDE PUB - NIGHT **

The interior of the pub is bustling with an odd assortment of people enjoying the evening. Locals are watching a  cricket match on TV. The terrace is much less crowded. And there, sitting alone with the remnants of food and several empty pints is OLIVER. He shakes his head and smiles as he watches ELIO make a beeline for him.

ELIO

Do you know how many pubs I had to look in to find you?

OLIVER

Six?

ELIO

More. What the hell are you doing in London? And why didn't you call me?

OLIVER downs the last of his ale and motions to the barmaid for two more pints.

OLIVER

I'm visiting Europe to catch a few LPO concerts. I hear there's a piano player that's quite the prodigy. And I didn't call  you  because I didn't want to complicate things...

ELIO begins to get emotional.

ELIO

Well, that's just bullshit...

They feverishly EMBRACE and all the years and distance between them melts away.  Embarrassed, they sit back down as their pints arrive.

OLIVER

You look exactly the same.

ELIO

(scoffs)

Of course, I do...but you don't.

ELIO reaches across the table and tugs on OLIVER'S beard.

OLIVER

(chuckling)

Yeah, I thought you'd never be able to recognize  me with this brilliant disguise.

ELIO

It's been a long, long time since I memorized your face. And I'm not a 'piano player' I'm a pianist.

OLIVER

(grinning)

Careful how you say that.

ELIO

Funny. You should shave that thing...it ages you.

OLIVER

Hey, I'm an Ivy League Professor now... or at least I was until two weeks ago.

ELIO

(intrigued)

Hmmm. So, are you gonna tell me what happened?

OLIVER

No...It's private.

ELIO

So, you're not going to tell me?

OLIVER

So, I'm not going to tell you...

They both laugh, remembering.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

It's complicated. I had an affair with a student at Columbia.

ELIO

Really? How scandalous! And was this student of the male or female variety?

OLIVER

Does it matter?

ELIO

It does to me.

ELIO waits for OLIVER to elaborate, but he's gone silent. Meanwhile, OLIVER studies ELIO'S face, feeling both pain and joy in equal measure.

ELIO (CONT'D)

So, how many concerts have you been to?

OLIVER

I saw all three last week.

ELIO ponders this while watching the rain come down lightly on the street.

ELIO

Yeah. That feels about right.

OLIVER

Hang on... are you saying you knew I was in the audience?

ELIO

I didn't know, not exactly. But I felt something...I sensed you were close.  I thought I saw you on the tube day before yesterday.

OLIVER

(whispering)

You've always been the one who could SEE the real me. I guess I wanted you to discover me.

ELIO begins gathering up his things, preparing to leave.

ELIO

Mission accomplished.  Come on then, time to go.

OLIVER

Where?

ELIO

Well, we can sit here sadly reminiscing in a pub that's been around since the 1600s, or we can go to this fabulous...  (he silently mouths the word 'gay') nightclub and have some real fun.

OLIVER

(shrugging)

Lead the way.

**EXT. CURBSIDE - LONDON STREET - NIGHT**

ELIO expertly flags down a Hackney carriage and the two pile into the backseat.

ELIO

(to the driver)

Take us to Heaven, my good man. Just off Trafalgar Square.

ELIO is smiling broadly and seems almost giddy.

OLIVER

What?

ELIO

Nothing.

OLIVER

What??

ELIO takes OLIVER'S hand and squeezes it.

**EXT. HEAVEN DISCO MAIN ENTRANCE - LONDON - NIGHT**

A long queue of people, mostly men, some outrageously dressed, wait to enter the nightclub. Neon lights blink wildly as the rhythmic thumping of the music can be felt on the pavement. ELIO grabs OLIVER and pushes past everyone to the front of the line. Complaints are heard from the waiting crowd.

ELIO

(apologetically to everyone)

Sorry, I know a guy.

The muscular, black DOORMAN smiles and kisses ELIO on both cheeks.

DOORMAN

I thought I'd see you tonight.

ELIO

I couldn't stay away from you, Mikey. This is Oliver.

DOORMAN

I approve.

They laugh as MIKEY puts wristbands on them and pulls back the velvet rope.

**INT. DANCE FLOOR - HEAVEN DISCO - NIGHT**

The fog-filled club is completely packed with people. [Smalltown Boy by BRONSKI BEAT](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNDflUIyXAo) is blaring. A huge mirrorball hangs from the center of the ceiling reflecting multicolored laser-beams shooting across the room in all directions. OLIVER looks like he has been transported to an alien planet. ELIO grabs him and moves toward a shirtless bartender who immediately recognizes ELIO and begins to pour three shots of tequila.

BARTENDER

(yelling over music)

Elio!! Give us a kiss!!

ELIO leans over the bar and kisses the bartender on the lips. All three of them clink the small shot glasses and swallow the clear alcohol together. PAULINE and TROYE along with other good looking young people from the orchestra surround them. They have transformed themselves from conservative classical musicians into wild London ravers. TROYE is wearing eyeliner and glitter. ELIO hugs them all. The music has transitioned into the next song, which is  [STOP! by ERASURE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITyXjY5L-_E) PAULINE points toward OLIVER as strobe lights turn their world into a crazy, stop-action film.

PAULINE

(shouting over music)

So, your plan worked?

ELIO

(yelling)

Completely! My friends, this is Oliver!

While everyone is hugging, TROYE opens his hand to reveal several pastel-colored pills. ELIO immediately grabs one and gulps it down. OLIVER, shrugging, also swallows one.

OLIVER

When in Rome...

INTERCUT: A sea of sweating bodies dancing. Fog, lasers, and neon. The mood is wild and uninhibited. ANGLE on ELIO and OLIVER dancing together exactly as they did long ago. They inhale poppers, they take off their shirts. ELIO is singing along with the song: "We'll be together again...I've been waiting for a long time...We're gonna be, we're gonna be together again..."

**INT. UPPER LOUNGE - HEAVEN DISCO - NIGHT**

OLIVER is feeling the full effects of the Ecstasy, liquor, and other excesses. He needs to get some air. He wanders upstairs, aimlessly exploring a somewhat quieter room from the chaos of the main disco. [GEORGE MICHAEL'S Freedom ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diYAc7gB-0A)[90'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diYAc7gB-0A) plays in the background. OLIVER stands near an open window, the chill, wet air seems to revive him. Moments later ELIO appears.

OLIVER

I'm getting too old for all this.

ELIO

Nonsense. That's the beard talking.

OLIVER

I don't know, seven years is a long time. Things have changed. This city, this place. You.

ELIO

Me?

OLIVER stares down at the otherworldly nightclub.

OLIVER

You seem to know much more about those things that matter.

ELIO

I don't agree.  The older I get the less I know for sure.

OLIVER

Ha!  How did you get to be so wise?

OLIVER reaches out with both hands and strokes ELIO'S hair.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

Can I kiss you?

ELIO

Yes, please.

They share a long passionate KISS by the window, the London skyline illuminated behind them. A kiss that revives all their feelings from the Summer of 1983.

OLIVER

Better now?

ELIO

(nodding)

I remember that taste.

OLIVER

I remember everything.

ELIO

So do I.

**INT. STAIRWELL - ELIO'S FLAT - NIGHT**

ELIO and OLIVER are laughing, stumbling, and loud. ELIO fumbles with his keys. Both are drunk, high, and deeply in love.

**INT. LIVING ROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - CONTINUOUS**

Elio's large apartment has many of the same elements of the family villa in Italy. Bookshelves cluttered with books, music folios, and scoresheets. A baby grand piano dominates the space. Mementos from ELIO'S life are stuffed into every nook. Vinyl records fill the shelves. A bronze statue, obviously some antiquity gifted from his father, is on a pedestal. A guitar sits near a large window. A framed, signed lithograph of Peter Gabriel's "Passion" by Julian Grater hangs above the fireplace. There is also a framed print of 24 Heures du Mans near the bookshelf. OLIVER is captivated and although still impaired, he examines the room carefully. He picks up a small framed photograph of himself with ELIO taken on Lake Garda and smiles, remembering.

OLIVER

Your place is magnificent!

ELIO

It's a mess. What do you want first? A fire, some music, or something to drink?

ELIO gathers some logs and places them in the fireplace. He lights some candles. OLIVER notices his own book is on the shelf, next to Robert Mapplethorpe's "The Portraits."

OLIVER

Hey! That's my Heraclitus book.

ELIO

It is. Please sign it for me!

OLIVER

Did you even read it?

ELIO

Of course, I did, twice. It's amazing.

OLIVER

(scoffing)

It's drivel...but thank you.

OLIVER finds a fountain pen resting on the piano, and with a sly grin, he inscribes the book and tucks it back on the shelf. A fire now crackles and glows brightly in the hearth. OLIVER absently strikes a piano key.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

Play something for me.

ELIO

Now? You're insane. Although, I did write a piece dedicated to you. It's not half bad if I do say so...

OLIVER

(amazed)

What?! You must perform it.

ELIO

No, I can't, really. I'm too drunk to do it any justice... some other time, besides...

While ELIO is talking OLIVER has gone completely PALE and sprints into the hallway urgently searching for the bathroom.

**INT. BATHROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - NIGHT**

OLIVER is sprawled down on the floor in front of the toilet. He VOMITS loudly. ELIO comes in and holds him sympathetically. 

OLIVER

God, I'm a mess.

He pukes again and they both laugh. Their adventures together have come full circle.

ELIO

I'll make some green tea. It cures everything.

**INT. KITCHEN/DINING ROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - NIGHT**

ELIO places the kettle on the stove and moves to his turntable putting on [BEETHOVEN'S Piano Concerto No. 5, the ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JO4UmbcBprw)[Emperor's Adagio.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JO4UmbcBprw) He begins arranging cups and saucers, sugar, cream, and all the necessary parts of a proper English tea service.

The mantel clock chimes four.

ELIO looks toward the bathroom but OLIVER is no longer there. Telltale bits of OLIVER'S clothing leaves a trail on the floor leading to ELIO'S bedroom.

**INT. BEDROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - NIGHT**

OLIVER has passed out. He is face down on ELIO'S bed, and he is completely NAKED and snoring. ELIO shakes his head. He strips and lies down next to OLIVER, covering them both with a quilt. Gently he takes OLIVER'S arm and places it over his own chest, covering his heart. He closes his eyes.

**INT. BEDROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - DAWN**

ANGLE on OLIVER. He awakens entwined with ELIO. The first hint of morning light peeks through the curtains. He carefully untangles himself and dresses quietly. Tears begin to fall down OLIVER'S face as he writes a note. He removes the Heaven wristband and sets it down too. He picks up ELIO's shirt and smells it, then OLIVER bends down and risks gently giving ELIO a goodbye kiss.

**INT. BEDROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - DAY**

Daylight streams into the room revealing ELIO alone. He mumbles, "Oliver?" But there is no one to hear it. Was it all just a dream? He sees the note on his bedside table and reads it:

OLIVER (V.O.)

I can't do this. I'm sorry.

**INT. FOYER - THE CLARIDGE HOTEL - DAY**

ELIO enters the beautiful art deco foyer of the Claridge Hotel wearing a wrinkled jacket and loosened necktie. Although he has made a halfhearted effort, he looks disheveled and out of sorts. He finds JULIEN at a window table reading the Daily Mirror and eating a small sandwich.

JULIEN

You look like something the cat dragged in.

ELIO

(sarcastically)

It's lovely to see you too, Jules.

A waiter has appeared with a bottle of Laurent-Perrier Brut. ELIO eagerly holds out his glass. After gulping down some Champagne, he begins piling up his plate with scones, pastries, and sandwiches.

ELIO (CONT'D)

I'm rather peckish.

JULIEN sips black tea delicately from jade and white bone china. He places the newspaper down, gazing through bifocals he closely examines the bags under Elio's eyes.

JULIEN

You were out all night.

ELIO NODS, guilty.

ELIO

An old friend came to town.  I was obliged to show him the sights.

JULIEN

An old friend or an ex-lover?

ELIO

Both, actually.

JULIEN

Musician?

ELIO

(still eating)

God no. He's a Professor of Ancient Literature at Columbia.

JULIEN

Where did you take him?

ELIO

(smiling)

To Heaven.

JULIEN

That gay discotheque? I've heard of it. What kind of establishment is it?

ELIO

Ah, it's the kind of place where the girls shave their heads and the boys wear makeup.

JULIEN

How dreadful. Well, I don't think it's wise to see this "friend" again. What's his name?

ELIO

Oliver. And I don't remember asking for your permission.

JULIEN is visibly peeved now. He picks back up his newspaper.

JULIEN 

And what about us? I've done quite a lot for your career, you know.

ELIO motions for the waiter, soliciting more champagne. He stuffs his face with smoked salmon and caviar sandwiches. Across the room, a piano-cellist duo softly plays Christmas carols.

ELIO

Nothing has changed between us.

JULIEN

Hmmm... You are your own worst enemy, Elio. The charm of a young man in a wrinkled blazer goes only so far.  If you aren't careful that could be your future employment.

JULIEN nods toward the duo performing [God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3LrhSS_4hk) ELIO considers the possibility.

ELIO

Doesn't seem so bad. In any case, Oliver has vanished...again.

JULIEN

Excellent. Now, what are your thoughts on joining in with the orchestra for the Handel in Rome?

ELIO

(flatly)

Absolutely not.

JULIEN frowns.

JULIEN

But it is our grand finale!

ELIO

Listen, Jules, it's bad enough that I'm a Jew doing a holiday concert in the center of the Eternal City five days before  Christmas. I'm not playing "The Messiah" on stage...my father would have a coronary.

JULIEN

Well, what do you deign to play for the unwashed Christian masses?

ELIO

Tchaikovsky. "The Nutcracker Suite" is rather seasonal. I've been working on a kind of Winton Marsalis variation.

JULIEN

(thoughtfully)

Elio Perlman plays a jazz version of "Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies?"... that could work.

**INT. LIVING ROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - NIGHT**

Rain pelts the windows as thunder booms loudly. TROYE and ELIO are watching music videos and eating Chinese takeaway. The [MTV AIDS Commercial 1990 version 1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acQj9h_7jN8)airs. Both boys watch motionless until it finishes.

TROYE

(referring to the TV)

Well, that was cheery.

He looks out the window at the storm. Lightning strikes making the electricity blink in the flat.

TROYE (CONT'D)

It isn't fit for man nor beast out there.

ELIO

Just as well. I don't have the chops to go out.

TROYE

Ah Mate, you're just depressed. Your big, tall first love took off without so much as a goodbye shag?

ELIO

Sadly, yes. Just a note. Oh and he also signed his book.

Now curious, ELIO goes to the shelf and reads the inscription. There, in a drunken scrawl, OLIVER has written two words.

**INSERT: COR CORDIUM.**

TROYE reads it over ELIO'S shoulder.

TROYE

Cor Cordium? What the hell does that mean?

ELIO

(quietly)

It's Latin. It means Heart of hearts.

TROYE

Ah, very romantic.

TROYE pulls ELIO close and tries to kiss him, but ELIO evades him while also brushing away a tear.

TROYE (CONT'D)

(undaunted)

We've had some wild times together, you and I... why didn't we ever make a go of it?

ELIO

(surprised)

What? Us? Do you want to be my boyfriend now?

The two silently size each other up.

ELIO (CONT'D)

Caro, you're far too young for me.

**INT. LIVING ROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - LATER**

ELIO is alone. Small white Christmas lights and candles are the only illuminations. The storm continues to rage. Elio dances to [You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) by DEAD OR ALIVE.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGNiXGX2nLU)

**EXT. JULIEN'S HOUSE - COLLINGHAM GARDENS - NIGHT**

The downpour continues as ELIO, drenched to the bone, stands in front of JULIEN'S flamboyant Victorian townhouse. ELIO knocks loudly on the door, looking like a forlorn little boy. Lightning flashes overhead. JULIEN silently opens the door and stares at innocent, wet, and stunningly beautiful ELIO.

ELIO

(looking down)

May I spend the night with you?

**INT. HEATHROW INTERNATIONAL TERMINAL - DAY**

OLIVER hurries through the airport which has been lavishly over-decorated for the holidays. Christmas travelers bustle through the terminal. Looking at the Departures board he sees flights for both New York and Rome. ANGLE on OLIVER making his decision. He buys a ticket and immediately goes to a bank of phones to make a call.

OLIVER

(into the phone)

...Yes, yes. I'm at Heathrow now, my flight leaves in three hours...(pause)  Well, wake him up, I want to say hello... (another long pause) Okay then, whatever.  I'll deal with the Disciplinary Board and the Deans as soon as I get back... Have you decided on what you want? (pause)  I don't know what to say to that, Dakota, I really don't. (pause)  Yeah, listen I gotta go. I love you too...later.

**INT. REHEARSAL HALL - LONDON - DAY**

The orchestra has been practicing for hours. They are playing [BACH'S Magnificat in D Major](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYt6kaN4fwY) and it isn't going well. JULIEN begins tapping his baton impatiently on his lectern. He looks ready to explode.

JULIEN

Enough! ENOUGH!!

The musicians quickly stop playing.

JULIEN (CONT'D)

I thought this was the London Fucking Philharmonic! But I must have wandered into the wrong room because that  sounded like Talent Night on a Carnival Cruise ship!

JULIEN picks up a chair and THROWS it against the back wall, narrowly missing the percussion players. ELIO frowns.

JULIEN (CONT'D)

Bach must be turning over in his grave. You! (he points toward PAULINE and the other violinists)  The entire String Section is falling behind. Allegretto!! And woodwinds...you were all flat. Miss Harper?

JULIEN has singled out a particularly meek young woman.

HARPER

Yes, Maestro?

JULIEN

How long have you been playing the oboe?

HARPER

23 years, Maestro.

JULIEN

You may have missed your calling... you should have considered going into retail, or perhaps a secretarial position...

HARPER begins to sob.

JULIEN (CONT'D)

And Mr. Perlman...our esteemed soloist... I know there is an element of jazz to your Tchaikovsky variation,  but frankly, it sounds like you're playing the piano with your feet.

ELIO looks at JULIEN with deep disapproval and disappointment. JULIEN is visibly exhausted. He sits, fanning himself with the musical score.

JULIEN (CONT'D)

I'm considering canceling this tour and giving half of you the sack.  I'm too embarrassed to be seen in public with you. (long awkward pause) Well, what have you to say for yourselves?

ELIO begins to play [The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme from Star Wars). ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_bgAKATS68)Smiling, the rest of the orchestra joins in. The music swells as JULIEN looks bewildered and then finally, amused.

He sighs.

JULIEN (CONT'D) 

(laughing)

Fucking John Williams...and strangely THAT is the best you've sounded all day. I apologize for my outburst.  I just want us to prove to the world that we are legendary. (a beat)  So, we all have planes to catch tonight. I'll see you people in Italy.  Rest up, everyone. Now, out of my sight. Dismissed.

The dozens of musicians gather their instruments and belongings and file out of the hall... JULIEN smiles and nods to ELIO.

**INT. LIVING ROOM - RESIDENZA NAPOLEONE III, ROME - DAY**

ELIO sits at the piano in the main suite of the Ruspoli residence. The historic townhouse is all opulent chandeliers, antiques, and luxury. He rifts a bit of the new piece, makes a notation in his music, and sips an espresso. He hears a small dog BARK, then it scampers into the room.

ELIO

(in Italian)

Tino! Vieni qui! (Tino, come here!)

The dog jumps into his lap as ELIO'S parents, the PERLMAN'S enter. ELIO rushes to them, hugging and kissing them both.

ANNELLA

(in Italian)

Caro, come va? E passato troppo tempo.  (My Love, how are you? It's been too long...)

ELIO

Mama, Papa. I'm fine now that you're here!

ANNELLA

(looking around)

Ah, poor boy, have you been cooped up in this dungeon all week?

PERLMAN starts to laugh.

ANNELLA (CONT'D)

This palace has the look of my sister.

ELIO

(shyly)

Yes, she and Vimini are in the next room. They arrived this morning.

PERLMAN

Doesn't Tilda know the Ruspoli family?

ANNELLA

She went to school in Switzerland with one of the Princes. I didn't know they were still close.

ELIO

Ha! Who else has come?

ANNELLA and PERLMAN exchange glances.

PERLMAN

Mafalda, of course. She is at our hotel unpacking. Mr. Keller and Mr. Hodell could not be stopped.

ANNELLA

(laughing)

Sonny and Cher!

ELIO laughs and hugs his parents again.

PERLMAN

How is your music coming along?

ELIO

It's good. The tour is just beginning.

PERLMAN

And this conductor, Bristow...what is he like? We hear he is a tyrant.

ELIO rolls his eyes and nods. They all move out to the deck and look out over the Tiber River and the rooftops of Rome. ANNELLA puts TINO into her oversize Gucci bag.

ELIO

Yes, Julien. You will meet him soon enough. He's a genius and a madman. A taskmaster to be sure...

PERLMAN ruffles his son's hair.

PERLMAN

You okay?

ELIO

Me okay.

**INT. TEATRO DELL'OPERA - ROME - NIGHT**

The elegant Opera House slowly fills with well-heeled Romans. Many of Italy's elite have gathered together including a number of the Council of Ministers in their grand boxes. It is to be a night filled with holiday cheer. Opera, symphony, ballet, and choir. Elio's family and friends are dressed to the nines. ANNELLA and her sister TILDA wear long, beaded designer gowns. Young VIMINI (10) wears a smart red velvet dress with a matching hat and gloves. Even MAFALDA wears a modest but stylish black dress and a bit of makeup. The men all wear dark Italian suits, but SONNY and CHER sport colorful pastel silk ties, and bright flowers in their lapels. Everyone is chattering in English, Italian and French. Spirits are high.

ANNELLA

(to Tilda in French)

Elio est content que tu sois venu. 

(Elio is so glad you could be here.)

TILDA

Vimini said she wanted to see Elio in his native habitat.

The sisters laugh. 

ANNELLA

You spoil him with that lavish hotel suite.

TILDA

Mince! If anyone of us deserves to live like royalty it's Elio.

PERLMAN holds tightly to ANNELLA'S hand.

ANNELLA

Mon amour, you're perspiring.

PERLMAN dabs his brow with a handkerchief. He looks pale.

PERLMAN

I'm so nervous for him. Look at this theater! Our son has become a star.

ANNELLA

We never doubted it for a second, did we, Darling?

The lights dim, the curtain rises and the orchestra begins to play [BACH'S Christmas Oratorio](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHTqP5s12eg) with full CHOIR singing. ELIO is not on stage yet.

**MONTAGE:**

Images of Rome at Christmas. ST. Peter's, the Coliseum, the Trevi Fountain. The music continues. Snippets of ballet and opera as well as the orchestra playing. ANGLE on JULIEN conducting wildly. ELIO stands nervously backstage waiting to make his entrance. PERLMAN continues to perspire. He may be unwell.

**INT. STAGE - TEATRO DELL'OPERA - NIGHT**

A grand piano has been moved to center stage. A spotlight illuminates it.

ANNOUNCER

(in Italian)

Presento il signor Elio Perlman.

ELIO dressed in a perfectly tailored tuxedo walks confidently to the piano. He has a single red rosebud in his lapel. He begins to play his slightly altered version of [TCHAIKOVSKY'S Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRMyZsTWw5E) It's sublime. While ANNELLA, MAFALDA, and the others are captivated by the music, PERLMAN appears to be in pain. As his son plays he tightly shuts his eyes and GRASPS the armrest. He cannot catch his breath. ANNELLA begins to realize something is wrong.

ANNELLA

Mon amour, are you...?

PERLMAN stumbles to his feet, trying to escape. He CLUTCHES at his chest while ELIO continues to play unaware of what is happening. There are gasps as PERLMAN COLLAPSES right into the arms of a bearded man. People begin shouting, "Dottore, abbiamo bisogno di un dottore!" (Doctor, we need a Doctor!) PERLMAN looks into the face of the man who broke his fall.

PERLMAN

Oliver? Is it you?

OLIVER desperately tries to comfort PERLMAN.

OLIVER

(whispering)

Be still, Pro. Help is on the way.

ANNELLA and the others rush into the aisle.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

(shouting)

ELIO!! ELIO, HURRY! IT'S YOUR FATHER!

ELIO immediately recognizes that familiar voice and abruptly stops playing.

ELIO

(squinting into the lights)

Oliver? Papa?

He unceremoniously runs across the stage and LEAPS into the audience. In moments he is beside his father and OLIVER. Tears stream from their faces as PERLMAN loses consciousness. The sound of an ambulance SIREN is heard in the distance.

**INT. ADMITTING AREA - CONCORDIA HOSPITAL, ROME - NIGHT**

PERLMAN is wheeled on a gurney manned by two Italian EMTs. He is quickly rushed through double doors into the bowels of the hospital. ANNELLA and ELIO are speaking in rapid Italian to the ADMITTING NURSE. OLIVER, not understanding much of the conversation and feeling useless, finds a waiting area and sits down alone. As more taxis arrive outside, more members of their group appear in the hospital. MAFALDA immediately starts shouting in Italian at the NURSES. TILDA is holding ANNELLA, who seems on the verge of her own collapse. SONNY and CHER merely stand at the periphery, hugging one another and crying. One of them holds the bag with the PERLMAN's small dog. They all wear their formal attire and look quite out of place. VIMINI approaches OLIVER, watching him closely. Evaluating. She carries a small yellow Invicta backpack.

VIMINI

(In Italian)

Allora, chi diavolo sei tu? 

(so, who the hell are you?)

OLIVER looks up at this beautiful, wide-eyed young girl.

OLIVER

I'm Oliver...and who are you?

VIMINI

(in perfect English)

Oh, you're the American. I'm Vimini.

OLIVER

Elio's...cousin?

VIMINI

Precisely.  Did you know that Elio and I have the same birthday?

OLIVER

I didn't know that. You shouldn't worry, you know, your uncle will be fine.

VIMINI 

Do you think so?  It appears to be his heart.

VIMINI removes a Polaroid SX-70 Land camera. She unfolds it and aims it brazenly at OLIVER. She takes a photo.

OLIVER

(blinking from the flash)

How old are you?

VIMINI

I'm ten.

OLIVER is amazed and intrigued by this intelligent child.

VIMINI (CONT'D)

So, you are Elio's boyfriend?

OLIVER

What?  No! We are...

VIMINI holds up her hand stopping OLIVER mid-sentence.

VIMINI

Please, don't deny it.  I've heard you mentioned...often.

OLIVER

Have you? (beat)  You're a very interesting little girl, you know that?

VIMINI

Thank you.  I think you are quite nice too.  We should be great friends, Mister Oliver.

OLIVER

Yes, you're right.  I believe we should, Miss Vimini.

VIMINI

Life is short and I've no one to tell my secrets to.

OLIVER

You must have friends your own age?

VIMINI

God no. Ten-year-olds?  They are silly little creatures, the lot of them. Come, let's walk to the cafeteria.  I need some hot chocolate,  and we can bring coffee back for the others.

OLIVER hesitates. He looks over toward ELIO trying to capture his attention.

OLIVER

...But, shouldn't we stay here?  Your mother will worry...

VIMINI

My mother has her hands full with Zia Annella... a nd she knows I can take care of myself.

VIMINI begins walking down the corridor toward a bank of elevators. She presses the UP button. But OLIVER hasn't budged. VIMINI looks exasperated.

VIMINI (CONT'D)

Andiamo, Americano!

OLIVER smiles and hurries toward her.

OLIVER

What if something happens while we are gone?

VIMINI

If it's bad news they will all be crying when we get back.

OLIVER

What if it's good news?

VIMINI

Oh, then they will all be crying when we get back.  This is Italy.

**INT. NURSES STATION - CONCORDIA HOSPITAL, ROME - LATER**

DR. BRUNO, a thin, bald man in a white coat is speaking to ANNELLA and ELIO while the others eavesdrop. He holds a clipboard and wears glasses.

ELIO

Where is he now?

DR. BRUNO

He is resting in ICU. As I said, we have given him some medication, and if he continues to improve we would like to do  the procedure tonight.

ANNELLA

Explain it to me again, please. You are going to graft a new artery into his heart?

DR. BRUNO

Yes, exactly, an artery from his leg. There is a lack of blood reaching the Professor's left main coronary artery.  He suffered severe angina at the concert.

ELIO

But not a heart attack?

DR. BRUNO

No, but he is in great danger.  The chest pain, the shortness of breath... all symptoms of the disease. The surgery should be done tonight.

ANNELLA

Is he awake?

DR. BRUNO

Yes. He has already agreed to the procedure... a nd he wishes to see you both before we begin.

They nod solemnly and follow the doctor down the hallway.

**INT. ICU - CONCORDIA HOSPITAL, ROME - NIGHT**

The Professor wears a green hospital gown and rests in bed. He has an oxygen mask on his face and an IV in his arm, along with multiple other wires and straps leading to various machines. A heart monitor beeps loudly next to him. He smiles when he sees his family enter the room.

DR. BRUNO (CONT'D)

Two minutes only, Professoré.  We must prepare you for your bypass.

The Professor reaches to remove his mask. ANNELLA grasps him, kisses him. ELIO holds his hand.

ANNELLA

Mon amour, you gave us quite a fright.

PERLMAN

(to Elio)

I'm sorry I ruined your concert.

ELIO

Papa, you didn't.

PERLMAN

(To Annella)

You have been the love of my life.  Perhaps my heart could not hold so much love.

ANNELLA

Caro, you are speaking nonsense.  It must be the drugs they are giving you.

They smile.

ANNELLA (CONT'D)

You will have this little surgery and then you will come  home with us for New Year's.  Do you understand me?

PERLMAN

Of course.  Was that Oliver before?

ELIO

Yes, Papa, he caught you when you fell.

PERLMAN

He has a beard now? (beat).  It ages him. I must speak to him about my new book.

The NURSE enters and tries to make them leave.

ANNELLA

Yes, mon amour. There will be plenty of time to talk about your book with Oliver. Now you must rest.  I love you.

They embrace again. Tears now stream down ANNELLA's face as she runs from the room sobbing. PERLMAN pulls ELIO close.

PERLMAN

You must tell them all not to worry.

ELIO

And what should I tell myself?

He winks at ELIO.

PERLMAN

Of all the many things I've done in my life... I am the proudest of you. My son, I love you.

ELIO is now crying too. He hugs his father and slowly leaves the room.

**INT. WAITING ROOM - CONCORDIA HOSPITAL, ROME - LATER**

Hours have passed and it is now deep in the night. OLIVER sits in the middle of a small couch. ELIO'S head is in his lap and is fast asleep. VIMINI rests her head against his shoulder and she is also asleep. The two sisters whisper quietly to each other in FRENCH. MAFALDA holds a rosary and is praying. Suddenly the door opens and JULIEN, still in full tuxedo and topcoat strides into the room. He observes the group one by one and then looks sternly at OLIVER.

JULIEN

Ah, the usurper.

OLIVER rouses ELIO from his slumber.

OLIVER

You have a visitor.

ELIO is groggy and emotionally exhausted as he gets up to greet JULIEN. They walk together into the hallway.

JULIEN

How is your father?

ELIO

He's having open heart surgery at the moment.

JULIEN

Yes, I know. The cardiac department here is excellent.  He's in good hands.

ELIO begins to tear up again. They hug.

JULIEN (CONT'D)

My boy, I'm afraid you've terribly wrinkled your tuxedo.

ELIO

I can't believe I fell asleep. (beat). I know what you're thinking... but I have to be with my family now.

JULIEN nods.

JULIEN

I had a conversation with several members of the Board tonight. We agreed to give you a week off while we are here in Italy.  But we have Vienna and then Prague next... do you think you will be able to join us?

ELIO

I have no idea, Jules.  This is my father for fuck's sake!

JULIEN

I understand, truly I do... b ut if you linger the Philharmonic may consider it a breach of contract...

ELIO

(raising his hands)

J'en ai jusque-la! (I've had it up to here) Breach of...??!!  Honestly, Maestro, I don't give a shit!

JULIEN

(looking toward Oliver)

Do you love him?

ELIO

What? Who?  What are you talking about?

JULIEN

(resigned)

Ah, so you do.

JULIEN looks one final time at ELIO and leaves. ELIO, still fuming, returns to the couch with OLIVER.

OLIVER

Are you okay?

ELIO looks to the doorway.

ELIO

He is such an asshole.

OLIVER

How long have you been sleeping with him?

ELIO

Who says that I am?

OLIVER

I've seen that look before.  I'm not judging, but for the record,  he does seem like an arrogant prick.

ELIO

Why Oliver, I do believe you're jealous.

OLIVER

Ha! What a goose!  Did you love him?

ELIO

You're being silly.

OLIVER shrugs.

ELIO (CONT'D)

Why did you follow me to Rome?

OLIVER

I don't know.  I gave you a goodbye kiss in London, but I guess it didn't take. I had to see you one more time.

VIMINI walks over to them. She is holding a large bag.

VIMINI

What are you two talking about?

ELIO

Matters of the heart.

VIMINI hands them each a wrapped sandwich from the bag.

VIMINI

Here, mangiare.

They take the food and begin eating. VIMINI takes a photo of them.

ELIO

Vimini here is a genius, Oliver.  Isn't it true you're a genius?

VIMINI

So they say. But it seems to me I may not be.

OLIVER

Why is that?

VIMINI

It would be in rather bad taste for nature to have made me a genius.

OLIVER

Come again?  What are you talking about?

VIMINI

(to Elio)

He doesn't know, does he?

ELIO shakes his head.

VIMINI (CONT'D)

They say I may not live long.

OLIVER

(stunned)

Why do they say that?  I can't believe it.  How do you know?

VIMINI

Everyone knows.  Because I have leukemia.  I spend half my life in places just like this.

She waves the Polaroid impatiently, waiting for the image to appear.

OLIVER

But you're so beautiful, so healthy-looking, and so smart!

VIMINI

As I said, a bad joke.

OLIVER gets down on his knees so he can look at VIMINI eye-to-eye. He grasps her shoulders.

OLIVER

How can I help?

VIMINI

Just be my friend.  Read to me, listen to me...and an occasional prayer on my behalf couldn't hurt.

**INT. WAITING ROOM - CONCORDIA HOSPITAL, ROME - DAWN**

DR. BRUNO enters the waiting room and walks directly to ANNELLA. Everyone is suddenly awake. He takes her hand.

DR. BRUNO

Your husband is doing well, Signora.  The procedure was a complete success.

Suddenly it's pandemonium. Everyone is hugging and crying and talking all at once.

ANNELLA

Grazi!  Thank God!  When can we bring him home?

DR. BRUNO

A day or two here in hospital.  Then you can leave Rome...but by train or car only. No planes for a while.

ELIO

Can we see him, Doctor?

DR. BRUNO

We must all rest now.  All of you must sleep and come back later, Doctor's orders.

TILDA

What a relief!  Grazi mille, Dottore.

DR. BRUNO

Not at all. And no need to dress so formally when we meet again.

They laugh. ELIO pulls OLIVER to one side and whispers to him.

ELIO 

Come with me to my hotel.  I don't want to be alone, and I don't want to lose sight of you.

OLIVER smiles and puts his arm around ELIO'S shoulder.

**INT. PLATFORM - MILANO CENTRALE RAILWAY STATION - DAY**

The entire group has traveled together by train from Rome to Milan. Porters are collecting all their bags and placing them on trollies. The group is going their separate ways. OLIVER has a wheelchair and is helping PERLMAN into it. ANNELLA puts TINO on PERLMAN's lap. VIMINI takes some pictures. TILDA kisses her sister and brother-in-law.

TILDA

We will see you in a few days.

ANNELLA

You will come to the villa for New Year's, Oui?  Elio is going to play for us.

TILDA

Of course. Vimini insists on it, but we have a million things to do in Milan before then.  Who is driving you from here?

ANNELLA

Manfredi.  We've rented a limousine to take us the rest of the way home.

TILDA

Trés bon.

SONNY and CHER are hugging everyone and saying their goodbyes. They all agree to meet for the concert. VIMINI is hugging both ELIO and OLIVER.

OLIVER

We'll see you in a few days.

VIMINI

Do you promise?

OLIVER

Cross my heart.

PERLMAN

(to Vimini)

Give us a kiss.

VIMINI kisses her uncle.

VIMINI

Caio, Zio.  Take care of yourself.

PERLMAN

And you do the same, mio piccino.

OLIVER

Ready, Pro?

PERLMAN

Yes, yes.

ANNELLA waves brightly to a middle-aged man wearing a cap.

ANNELLA

Manfredi is there, avanti!

**EXT. MAIN ENTRANCE - PERLMAN VILLA - DAY**

It snows lightly as the car pulls into the driveway. OLIVER is the first out of the car, he stretches loudly and looks up at the villa.

OLIVER

I've missed this place.

ELIO

So have I, b ut beware, this house is cold and drafty in the winter.

MARZIA and a very pregnant CHIARA come running out to meet them. ROBERTO, CHIARA'S husband follows carrying two small children. They are overjoyed to see OLIVER again. OLIVER touches her belly.

OLIVER

How did this happen?

CHIARA

The usual way. I'm a married woman now.

OLIVER looks at ROBERTO and points. ROBERTO smiles proudly. They all laugh.

ROBERTO

(kidding)

I hope you aren't still in love with my wife.

OLIVER

We only flirted...  and she wasn't your wife back then.

CHIARA

Oliver was already in love with someone else.

CHIARA and MARZIA exchange glances.

OLIVER

Well, I'm a married man now too.

ELIO kisses MARZIA on the mouth.

ELIO

Tu m'as manqué.  (I missed you)  How are you?

MARZIA

Je me sens bien, je crois.  (I feel okay, I guess)  Hurry, let's get your papa inside.

They work together to get PERLMAN safely into the villa. MANFREDI begins to unload all the luggage. TINO runs around barking.

**INT. LIVING ROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - CHRISTMAS EVE - DAY**

ANNELLA begins to cry as she sees the girls have prepared the villa for their arrival. Fires rage in all the fireplaces. The lamps are all lit and there are even Christmas lights twinkling. The smell of food cooking wafts through the house.

OLIVER

I smell food!

ANNELLA

What have you girls done?

CHIARA

We cooked a Christmas Eve feast for our favorite Jewish family.

MARZIA and CHIARA begin gathering their things, preparing to leave. ROBERTO helps with the children and several bags. ELIO is already piling a plate with food.

ANNELLA

But where are you going?  You must all stay and eat with us.

MARZIA

Ah, we have our own family waiting.

CHIARA

Yes, grandparents to visit.  Santa Claus comes tonight!

Everyone hugs and kisses yet again.

OLIVER

I love Italy.

PERLMAN

I need a brandy and a cigar.

ANNELLA

Caro, you are going to bed.

PERLMAN

You've gone mad, woman.  I need to go to my study.

ANNELLA

We've had a long day.  You will rest now.

OLIVER

(chuckling)

I wouldn't fight her, Pro.

**INT. MASTER BEDROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - CHRISTMAS EVE - DAY**

OLIVER wheels PERLMAN inside the large room. TINO jumps up on the bed.

PERLMAN

(grumbling)

All right, I'll sit in bed, but I want all the paperwork  on my desk to be brought to me. And Oliver, I want to discuss my book with you.  I have an idea.

ANNELLA (O.S.)

After your nap, mon amour!

PERLMAN shakes his head.

PERLMAN

She is back in her element now.

OLIVER

We can talk tonight,  Professor. I'd like a bit of advice as well.

**INT. PERLMAN VILLA FOYER - DAY**

OLIVER grabs his luggage and he and ELIO go upstairs to his room. MANFREDI and MAFALDA continue to bring in luggage.

**INT. ELIO'S ROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - AFTERNOON**

OLIVER looks around, nostalgic. The art on the walls is different, but the room looks much as it did the summer he first arrived. He touches the bed and the desk. He looks out the window as the snow lightly falls.

OLIVER

It's just as I left it.

ELIO

Every time I come into this room, I think of you.

They passionately kiss, but then OLIVER breaks away.

OLIVER

Some things have changed.

ELIO takes OLIVER'S hand and looks closely at his wedding ring.

ELIO

You mean this? I'm okay with it.

OLIVER

How can you be?

ELIO

Because the butcher isn't in competition with the baker.  Are you jealous when I kiss Marzia?

OLIVER

Of course not.

ELIO

And if I married her...would you still feel the same way about me?

OLIVER

I suppose I would. But that doesn't make it right.

ELIO

I've never loved anyone else.

OLIVER looks surprised.

ELIO (CONT'D)

Oh, I've tried to fall in love again, I really have. Tried and failed.  Lovers have brought me joy or sorrow, threw my life off course, or made no difference whatsoever...

OLIVER

Why are you telling me this?

ELIO

Because seven years later, I still worship you, Oliver. Is it better to speak or to die?

They look at one another intently.

OLIVER

Speak.

ELIO

I don't really understand why you are here, but I'm glad that you are.  You make me like who I am, who I become when you're with me.  If there is any truth in the world, it is when I'm with you...

OLIVER sits on the bed.

OLIVER

You were right. It is chilly in here.

ELIO

I'll go find some more blankets.

OLIVER

And we should probably push these beds together.

ELIO grins, and OLIVER smiles back and throws a pillow at him.

**INT. KITCHEN - PERLMAN VILLA - LATE AFTERNOON**

OLIVER is helping MAFALDA and ANNELLA set the table. He lights some candles. ELIO quietly plays the piano in the next room.

OLIVER 

Where's Anchise? I haven't seen him since I arrived.

MAFALDA

(crossing herself)

Morto.

OLIVER

What? How?

ANNELLA

Ah, poor Anchise. Lung cancer. Two years ago. He was only 49.

OLIVER

(quietly)

I'm so sorry. I liked him.

ANNELLA

Mafalda, marito un vassoio. (make my husband a tray) He should stay in bed.

MAFALDA

Si. Va bene.

OLIVER

Ah, I can take it up to him, Mrs. P. We want to speak.

**INT. MASTER BEDROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - EVENING**

PERLMAN sits propped up on a massive, four-poster bed. He wears silk pajamas and an embroidered robe. He is surrounded by papers and books. A large chandelier directly overhead illuminates the room. OLIVER enters with the tray of food.

OLIVER

May I come in, Professor?

PERLMAN

(motioning)

Of course. Please.

OLIVER sets the tray down on the bed.

PERLMAN (CONT'D)

Pour us both some wine.

OLIVER pours two glasses from a sideboard. PERLMAN closes his eyes, breathing in the wine, smiling.

PERLMAN (CONT'D)

L'chaim, my dear friend.

They clink their glasses.

OLIVER

To life, Professor. To life.

PERLMAN

So, sit, I know you have a lot on your mind. Tell me.

OLIVER

No, Pro. I want to hear about this new book! Elio says you're very excited.

PERLMAN

Yes, of course. I'll tell you all about it, but first, you tell me why you're in Italy instead of with your family  for Hanukkah.

OLIVER looks at his hands.

OLIVER

It's complicated.

PERLMAN

Then tell me about this beard. It ages you, Oliver, and you have the face of a Greek God.  Who are you hiding from?

OLIVER

Only myself, Professor. Only myself.

PERLMAN

Ah, an honest answer.

OLIVER

I had some trouble at Columbia, you know. I'm on disciplinary probation.

PERLMAN

I see. So you've come to Europe to rekindle your friendship with my son after these long years...but why?

OLIVER

My life is such a mess. I didn't want to get Elio tangled up in it all...or maybe subconsciously I did. I don't know...  When I was last here it was such a joyous, simple time.

OLIVER shrugs innocently.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

Suddenly I found myself boarding a plane to London.

PERLMAN

Nostalgia can be a powerful drug and time makes us sentimental. So, what about your wife and child?

OLIVER

Waiting. It's all so unfair. I love them, Professor, honestly I do. But coming back here and seeing Elio again...

They sit quietly contemplating what is now in the open. PERLMAN slowly cleans his glasses.

PERLMAN

Oliver, it's not my place to tell you how to live your life. We make decisions, some are good and some are mistakes.  We are not perfect. We open doors and others close behind us, but  you are a Doctor now too.  Surely I don't need to remind the expert that you can't step into the same river twice.  The past is not prologue.

OLIVER

(nodding in agreement)

If only I'd had the courage back then. Elio certainly did.

OLIVER stands up and begins pacing around the room.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

Professor, I've really screwed things up. The truth is that I'm a failure.

PERLMAN

I highly doubt that. You have people here in this house who love you very, very much...  and I suspect there are people back in the states who love you equally well.

OLIVER smiles, eyes brimming with tears.

PERLMAN (CONT'D)

How can a man who is engulfed by so much love be a failure?  (beat) He can't...You aren't.

OLIVER

Thank you.

PERLMAN

Sometimes we don't see what's right before our eyes.  Back then, that summer, I suspected something about Elio and you... but Annella, she knew the whole time.

OLIVER looks stunned.

PERLMAN (CONT'D)

Women like her, formidable women. They can see right through us. No use trying to hide anything from them. I'm an old man now, rubbing elbows with death. And perhaps I've lived in Italy and France too long... but I can tell you this: Many people share their soul with more than one love. Their hearts are divided. My book is about King David, and as you know, he had seven wives. So the idea of having more than one affection is ancient,  even by Jewish standards.

OLIVER

So, what am I to do with my "divided heart" Professor? It's frowned upon these days in America... and I am also married to a formidable woman.

PERLMAN

Just wait and be hopeful. These matters have a way of finding a balance.  Years ago you broke my Elio's heart, but he is stronger now. If he had not met you he never would have  become who he is today...he would have been someone else. Who we were yesterday, who we are today,  and who we will be tomorrow are three very different people. Elio is amazing, so I am thankful.

OLIVER

I've missed him, and all of you, so much.

PERLMAN

Well, here is my idea: I'm going to be stuck in this house for six long weeks... "recovering."  What would you think of helping me do the legwork on this book of mine and being my co-author?

OLIVER

I don't know what to say.

PERLMAN

I'll write to your superiors at Columbia and  explain about your collaboration.  Surely that will get you out of some hot water.

OLIVER

But I'm no archaeologist or art historian.

PERLMAN

So what? You know the culture. You know the literature and the mindset.  The book is going to be titled: The Art History of King David.

PERLMAN gathers up several folders, handing them all to OLIVER.

PERLMAN (CONT'D)

To be honest there are several sculptures and other artifacts that I would love to have your opinion on.  Of course, it would mean more traveling for you. I've written the outline, but you can help me organize my notes,  get these chapters pulled together. And we need your skills as a photographer.  I want slides of the relevant pieces. You have a keen eye, a clean writing style... you would be doing me a favor.

OLIVER is astonished.

OLIVER

I'd be honored, Professor.

PERLMAN

Good. Then it's settled.

**MONTAGE**

[ MUSIC: SUFJAN STEVEN'S Death With Dignity. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsGODTySH0E)

INTERCUT: OLIVER and PERLMAN working in the study, stacks of books and papers surrounding them. ELIO composing music and playing the piano. MAFALDA cooking. ANNELLA and PERLMAN embracing and kissing. ELIO and MARZIA walking through Crema hand in hand. OLIVER and ELIO naked in bed together. The family laughing and sharing a meal in the dining room. MANFREDI and MAFALDA kissing in the kitchen. ELIO writing in his diary. PERLMAN smoking a cigar and looking out the window. OLIVER riding a bike with VIMINI on the handlebars.

**INT. BALCONY - PERLMAN VILLA - NEW YEAR'S EVE - DUSK**

ANNELLA and TILDA are smoking before the guests arrive. They notice ELIO and MARZIA kissing in the orchard.

TILDA

(in French)

Qui est cette femme?  (who is that girl?)

ANNELLA

Ah, Marzia.  She and Elio have known each other all their lives.

TILDA

She is from the village, Oui?

ANNELLA nods.

TILDA (CONT'D)

Well, he can surely do better than that. We must help dear Elio set his sights higher.

ANNELLA

She is a sweet girl. What if he is happy with her?

TILDA

He is your only child, Chérie. He can be just as happy with a girl who is noble-born.

ANNELLA

He may not even want a girl.  I think he would marry Oliver if he could.

TILDA

Ah, that one. He casts a spell with his movie-star looks. Vimini is also smitten, but he is a foreigner... and working-class.

ANNELLA

(scoffing)

He's an American college professor. An academic.

TILDA

Couillonnade! (nonsense) He's a glorified teacher... not to mention he's a man.

ANNELLA

A married man...with a young child.

TILDA

Que Dieu nous aide.  (Lord help us all)

ANNELLA

At least he's Jewish.

The sisters both laugh at this.

TILDA

Once Elio has married a young Countess he can keep the American as a hobby.

ANNELLA

(slapping her sister playfully)

You are wicked.

TILDA

We all need hobbies.

**EXT. MAIN ENTRANCE - PERLMAN VILLA - NIGHT**

Lights have been strung from the trees and around the house giving it a very festive air. One of the posters of Elio from London is near the door. Guests begin to arrive for the concert. Some have driven, but many have walked from town. The scene is magical.

**INT. LIVING ROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - NIGHT**

The villa has been transformed into a mini-concert hall. Folding chairs have been set up to allow for as many people as the room will hold. A fire blazes. Vases filled with white carnations are everywhere. OLIVER, in a blue cashmere sweater, and Vimini in a white dress sit together, close to the piano.

VIMINI

Looks like it's going to be standing room only.

OLIVER

I think Elio is more nervous about this concert than any he did with the Philharmonic.

VIMINI

Where is our prodigy?

OLIVER

Preparing. He banished me from upstairs an hour ago.

CHIARA and ROBERTO arrive with MARZIA. SONNY and CHER, in matching purple suits, greet the PERLMANS. MANFREDI and MAFALDA work to herd everyone in. TILDA is seated on a couch, drinking wine with the PROFESSOR. There are at least two dozen people settling into their seats or standing near the wall. Finally, ANNELLA, dressed in a beautiful red gown, addresses the gathering.

ANNELLA

We are so happy that you could all be here to celebrate the New Year with our family.  We hope you will enjoy the food and the wine... but mostly the entertainment!

People begin to cheer and clap. Some have started to chant, "Elio! Elio!" ELIO walks down the stairs wearing his black tuxedo and white sneakers. A carnation is in his lapel. The cheering intensifies. Many of these people have known him for his entire life.

ELIO

Wow.

ELIO kisses his mother and then she takes her seat next to TILDA. He leans against the piano.

ELIO (CONT'D)

Thank you. Every face in this room brings back memories.

He sits at the piano, adjusting and preparing himself. He cracks his knuckles.

ELIO (CONT'D)

This first piece is a variation of CLAUDE DEBUSSY'S [Clair de Lune.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG-vmVrHOGE)

ELIO glances toward OLIVER.

ELIO (CONT'D)

I wrote this for a friend... and I'm nervous because I've never played it in public before.

Everyone laughs.

The melody starts quietly, slowly rising to fill the room. ELIO plays the haunting variation of the song as a gift sent out to OLIVER. It's a mixture of longing and sadness, but also hints of joy. INTERCUT ELIO'S hands on the keyboard, the rooms and grounds of the villa, and the faces of family, friends, and OLIVER.

**INT. ELIO'S BEDROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - NIGHT**

Voices and music can be heard downstairs as the party continues. ELIO is changing out of his tux. PERLMAN knocks once and enters.

PERLMAN

Elio, Elio, that was so...magical.

ELIO

HA! you are biased. But thanks.

PERLMAN looks at his son with love and admiration.

PERLMAN

You have been given such a gift. It is beyond my comprehension. I want you to promise me something.

ELIO

What?

PERLMAN

You must rejoin the orchestra and finish the tour.

ELIO

I will when you are well.

PERLMAN

I'm well enough now. Your mother and her tribe will be here to hover over me.  I'll feel better just knowing you are doing what you were born to do.

ELIO

Papa...

PERLMAN moves to ELIO'S bookcase and chooses a large tome.

PERLMAN

Books, history, sculpture. Looking back into the past. This is my path and I have been content to follow it,  but what you do can inspire people in a different way. It can move them. Music touches our emotions,  it has a rare power and it is how you enter this world. You must delve deeper. Follow your music.  Write, create, perform... you can make the world a better place for all of us.

ELIO smiles and nods. Father and son embrace.

ELIO

If it's what you want, I'll call Julien tomorrow.

PERLMAN

Now, what about Oliver?

ELIO

I've been asking myself that same question. I'm glad he's here, but I wonder why.

PERLMAN

We are defined by the company we keep.

ELIO

In my darkest moments, I wonder if he was coming back to me, or simply running away.

PERLMAN

Ellie-Belly...He crossed a wide ocean just to see you again. Give him time.

ELIO

Apart from you, he's the best person I've ever known in my life.

MUSIC: JANET JACKSON'S [Love Will Never Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KCvVsNstjE) (without you)

The party continues. Drinking, laughing, dancing. It is a snapshot of the idyllic life that the PERLMAN'S have shared in this home, in this time, and in this country with these people. OLIVER seems to be memorizing every detail, every smile. They count down to midnight and everyone kisses. PERLMAN and ANNELLA; CHIARA and ROBERTO; MANFREDI and MAFALDA; SONNY and CHER. OLIVER kneels down and kisses VIMINI on each cheek, but rising and turning, he sees ELIO kiss MARZIA. He goes to him. OLIVER and ELIO kiss deeply.

**INT. ELIO'S BEDROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - LATE**

The rain has come. It beats against the panes. ELIO and OLIVER are naked in bed, smoking, and talking.

ELIO

My father wants me to rejoin the LPO tour. He wants me to take my music more seriously.

OLIVER nods.

OLIVER

He wants me to travel all over Europe photographing sculptures for the book.

ELIO

That sounds great, I wish I could tag along.

OLIVER

I wish you could too... but you should be performing.

ELIO

(resting his head on Oliver's chest)

Our lives are filled with hellos and goodbyes.

**INT. STUDY - PERLMAN VILLA - DAY**

ELIO sits among a mountain of his father's books and papers. He has his address book in hand and is trying to call London.

ELIO 

(into phone)

...Yes, yes...I'm still here. (pause)  Yes, Perlman. Elio Perlman.  I need to speak to the Maestro. (pause) Yes, I know. Well, are they in Vienna? (pause)  Can you give me a number for him? (pause) Okay, okay. Then can you please leave an urgent message that I called? (pause)  Thank you.

PROFESSOR PERLMAN has entered the room and looks expectantly at his son. ELIO merely shrugs. O.S. MAFALDA rings the bell calling everyone to breakfast.

**INT. DINING ROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - DAY**

MAFALDA is trying to get everyone situated as eggs, juice, toast, and party leftovers are spread on the large table. TILDA, ANNELLA, and VIMINI are nearly finished eating when ELIO enters. The dog scurries around begging for scraps.

ANNELLA

Any luck reaching them, Mio Piccino?

ELIO

None.  I think they are supposed to be playing in  Vienna this week, though.

TILDA

You are their soloist, you'd think they'd be calling  every day to get you back.

ELIO

It does seem odd.

PERLMAN

Maybe you should just show up.

ELIO frowns at the idea as he butters some toast.

OLIVER

That's what I'd do.

ELIO

(grinning)

I know. But I'm not party-crashing, hat in hand.  If they want me back...they'll call.

OLIVER is having some trouble cracking his egg...VIMINI reaches over to help him.

PERLMAN

So, Oliver, are you almost ready for your big trip?

OLIVER

I think so, Pro.

ELIO wipes his mouth and gets up from the table.

ANNELLA

(to Elio)

Caro, what are your plans today?

ELIO

Marzia and I are going to hike up to Monet's Berm.

OLIVER

Sounds fun. (beat)  More work for us, Professor?

PERLMAN

I'm afraid so.

TILDA

Well, we are having our nails and hair done in town.

ANNELLA looks toward PERLMAN concerned.

ANNELLA

Will you be alright with only Oliver and  Mafalda to look after you?

PERLMAN

(laughs)

I think we can manage for one afternoon, my love.

**INT. STUDY - PERLMAN VILLA - DAY**

OLIVER sorting through papers. PERLMAN, glasses on, is making revisions to the manuscript.

OLIVER

I like the way you say that David is a bridge between Jews and Christians.  A King to both faiths. Michelangelo, a Christian, sculpted his most famous statue of a Jewish King.

PERLMAN

True.  But Michelangelo wasn't thinking about religion.  To him, David was a symbol of strength and beauty... and all things Florentine.

OLIVER

So, if David is Florence, then Goliath must be...

PERLMAN

Yes, Rome.  The statue represents politics more than religion, but the sensuous nature of it tells us even more. Certainly, Michelangelo, being who he was,  was keenly aware of the relationship between David and Jonathan.

OLIVER

What do you mean?

PERLMAN

Though both David and Jonathan both eventually  married women, in David's case several women... the scripture states that the soul of Jonathan was  knit to the soul of David, and Jonathan loved him  as his own soul.  They made a covenant with each other.

OLIVER

Another divided heart, Professor?

PERLMAN

(smiling)

Exactly. In many ways, it reflects Michelangelo's own true love with the married nobleman Tommaso de' Cavalieri... a relationship that lasted until his death.  History and art are always teaching us, Oliver, they are a mirror.  So what is the lesson here...with this most famous of statues?

OLIVER

Maybe it's as simple as true love is an unstoppable force.

The professor nods his approval.

PERLMAN

The heart wants what the heart wants.

PERLMAN gets up from his desk, a hand on OLIVER'S shoulder.

PERLMAN (CONT'D)

I'm a bit tired from last night.  If I take a nap will you wake me in an hour?

OLIVER

Are you feeling okay, Pro?

PERLMAN

Yes, yes. Just tired.

OLIVER

Then rest. I'll sort through the Michelangelo history.

PERLMAN

(leaving the room)

One hour only.

OLIVER

Sweet dreams, Pro.

PERLMAN

Later.

**INT. MASTER BEDROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - 1 HOUR LATER**

OLIVER quietly enters the room. PERLMAN lies peaceful and quiet, his glasses and a book on the bedside table. The only light is from the glowing embers in the fireplace. PROFESSOR PERLMAN has died.

OLIVER

Professor? It's been an hour.

OLIVER reaches the bedside and gently nudges PERLMAN. Slowly, OLIVER realizes the truth. He grasps the PROFESSOR'S hand, his tears already flowing.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

(whispering)

Oh, Pro. I'm going to miss you so much...  You're the father I wish I had.

ANNELLA and the others have returned and can be heard chatting from O.S. ANNELLA enters the bedroom carrying packages as OLIVER wipes away his tears.

ANNELLA

Caro, I bought you those nasty cigars you...

Seeing OLIVER'S face she drops the boxes, and runs to the bed, hugging PERLMAN. She is hysterical. Her world has been torn apart. She is wailing. TILDA, MAFALDA, and the others come rushing in.

ANNELLA (CONT'D)

(to Oliver)

Take the car! Find Elio now!

OLIVER nods and runs from the room.

**EXT. MONET'S BERM - DAY**

ELIO and MARZIA lay on a blanket making out. Although it is chilly, ELIO is shirtless and MARZIA wears only a black bra and panties. OLIVER runs up the hill, surprising them.

ELIO

Hey, what are you doing...?

ELIO sees OLIVER'S face. His eyes are red-rimmed, his expression crestfallen.

OLIVER

Elio, come home with me...I'm so sorry...

ELIO

No...no, no, no...

ELIO rushes to OLIVER and they embrace. Both are now crying...but ELIO is inconsolable. MARZIA, now upset as well, is clearly on the sidelines.

**INT. LIVING ROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - DAY**

The house which was so festive for New Year's is now solemnly decorated for mourning. The mirrors are all covered. On a central table is an ancient Egyptian vase, made of clay from the Nile, holding PERLMAN'S ashes. A seven day Shiva candle burns next to the vase. The family members wear torn ribbons in the tradition of Keriah. Everyone is in black. OLIVER stands.

OLIVER

Mrs. P, if you don't mind, I can say Kaddish,  since we have no rabbi yet.

ANNELLA

(nodding)

Thank you, yes, he would have liked that.

OLIVER

Yitgaddal veyitqaddash shmeh rabba.  (May His great name be exalted and sanctified.)  Be'alma di vra khir'uteh.  (In the world which He created according to His will.)

The sorrowful MUSIC of a single violin plays the [JEWISH LAMENT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChH1zx8Bqkc) over OLIVER'S recitation of Kaddish.

**MONTAGE:**

Friends, neighbors, colleagues of the PROFESSOR, cousins, scholars, and others have come to pay their respects. ANNELLA and ELIO shake hands with each of them.

**INT. LIVING ROOM - PERLMAN VILLA - NIGHT**

It is late and only the family remains sitting vigil. Elio lightly plays the piano but his thoughts are miles away.

TILDA

It isn't very Jewish to be cremated, is it?

ELIO

(looking up)

It's what he wanted. He was very specific.

TILDA

It just seems odd to me.

OLIVER

It isn't a sin...

ANNELLA

And we have always been Jews of discretion.

ELIO and OLIVER exchange glances, rolling their eyes.

TILDA

And that urn is Egyptian, is it not?

ANNELLA

Yes, he's had that since his college days.

TILDA

But the Jews were enslaved by the Egyptians...

OLIVER

I think the Professor's sense of humor may be at play here...

VIMINI

Now you will have to finish writing his book all by yourself.

OLIVER

I don't know if I'm even capable of that...

ANNELLA

Don't be ridiculous. You must finish it. He would be furious if you abandoned his work.

OLIVER

Well, I'll do my best.

ANNELLA

And I also need you to help with his library. Most of it he wanted to be donated to three universities, including  Columbia...and his personal papers and journals he wanted to save for Elio. I'm afraid it's quite a job, but no one knows his study as well as you do, Oliver. One last bit of archaeology for you to conquer.

OLIVER nods and smiles weakly...thinking about the huge tasks ahead of him.

**INT. KITCHEN - PERLMAN VILLA - DAY**

The days of Shiva move slowly. The house is always full of people. Crying. Plates of food brought from friends sit on all the counters. ANNELLA enters with a stack of cards. She reads each one stoically.

TILDA

More sympathy cards?

ANNELLA

He touched so many lives.  Look Elio, cards from Maynard and Pavel,  both send their love.

OLIVER

Who are they?

ELIO

Two of your predecessors.

TILDA

How is the work in the study going?

OLIVER

Slowly. But I'll be ready to go as planned  when we are done sitting Shiva.

The phone rings.

ANNELLA

Mon Dieu...when will it stop?

MAFALDA hurries to the hall to answer it. The boys continue to pick at the plates of food. OLIVER sneaks small bites to TINO.

MAFALDA (O.S.)

Elio, vieni qui. Il telefono e per te.  (come here, the phone is for you)

ELIO rushes into the hall.

**INT. HALLWAY - PERLMAN VILLA - DAY**

ELIO passes MAFALDA, who ruffles his hair.

ELIO

(to Mafalda)

Chi e?

MAFALDA

(shrugging)

Paulina? Paulleta?

ELIO smiles and picks up the phone.

ELIO

Pronto?

SPLIT SCREEN: ELIO'S FLAT IN LONDON AND THE PERLMAN VILLA

PAULINE

Elio, is that you?

ELIO

Yes! I'm so glad you called.  I've been trying to reach Julien all week.  Are you in Vienna?

PAULINE

No. Actually I'm in your flat, I hope you don't mind.

ELIO

In London?  I don't mind, but what are you doing there?

PAULINE

I'm afraid they've canceled the rest of the tour...

ELIO

What? Why? Is it because of me?

PAULINE and TROYE are both huddled near the phone. It's raining in London.

PAULINE

We don't know. It's all very mysterious.  Julien is nowhere to be found,  we thought you would know something.

ELIO

I haven't heard a word.  I was trying to get ahold of him to rejoin the tour...  but my father died on New Year's day...

PAULINE

(shocked)

Oh Elio, I'm so sorry! We had no idea.  I shouldn't be bothering you at a time like this.

ELIO

It's fine, I'm glad you called.  So what does the brass at LPO say?

PAULINE

They told us all to go home and they would contact  us next week. This is a problem because Troye  and I sublet our flat for  another month.

ELIO

Ah, so you wondered if you could stay in mine.

PAULINE

Do you mind terribly? We're homeless musicians.

ELIO

No, of course, you must stay.  I'll have to figure out what I'm going to do now...

PAULINE

Are you still seeing that gorgeous man?

ELIO

(blushing)

Yes, but it's complicated. I'll call you guys soon.

PAULINE

We miss you.  Let us know if there's anything we can do for you from here.

ELIO

I will. I love you both.

**INT. STUDY - PERLMAN VILLA - DAY**

OLIVER has boxes out and he is sorting books into them. He has straightened all the papers, and the usually cluttered study is taking on a more sparse and formal look. ANNELLA is helping him. ELIO enters grinning.

ELIO

Still want me to tag along on the trip?

OLIVER

(surprised)

Of course! But what about the Philharmonic?

ELIO

The tour is canceled...rather mysteriously.

ANNELLA

How so? How can that be?

ELIO

Julien has gone missing.

OLIVER

Strange.

ELIO

Everyone is back in London.

ANNELLA

So you will return to England as well, Caro.

ELIO

Yes, but first I'll help Oliver with the book.  Will you be okay, Mama, if I'm gone for a few weeks?

ANNELLA

Yes, of course.  I'll have a house full of people to keep me company.

OLIVER

(to Elio)

Are you sure?

ELIO

Yes! What better way to honor my father  than to help with his last book?

**EXT. UFFIZI GALLERY - FLORENCE - DAY**

OLIVER is now CLEAN-SHAVEN. ELIO and OLIVER are dressed as academics in jackets and ties. OLIVER carries a leather briefcase and ELIO holds a 35mm camera.

ELIO

This brings back a lot of memories.

OLIVER

Of your father?

ELIO

(nodding)

He loved museums, small or large, but  the Galleria dell'Accademia was a favorite.  We came here a lot when I was a boy.

OLIVER consults his notebook.

OLIVER

Do you know...a Signore Lorenzo Giovaccini?  He's the curator we are to meet.

ELIO

Doesn't ring a bell.

**INT. GALLERIA DELL'ACCADEMIA - FLORENCE - DAY**

The DAVID stands upon a high pedestal at the intersection of two long halls in a large domed room. High above him, natural light pours in through a circular skylight. The gallery has been cleared of all tourists for this visit. LORENZO, the curator, is a man in his late sixties, with a balding head and a graying beard.

OLIVER

(awed)

Pictures do not do this justice.  He seems to glow.

LORENZO

Mmm. Perhaps the greatest masterpiece  in a city filled with astonishing art.

ELIO

Michelangelo was only 26-years-old  when he began to sculpt this...

LORENZO

True...but did you know that Michelangelo  was actually the third artist to work on this sculpture?

OLIVER

Really?

ELIO

Agostino began the project in 1464,  but only began to shape the legs...then ten years later Rossellino was  commissioned to take up where Agostino left off.

LORENZO smiles at ELIO.

LORENZO

So like his father.

OLIVER

He knows everything. Then what happened, Elio?

ELIO

Rossellino was fired, and the marble block sat outside for more than 25 years.  Then in 1501, Michelangelo won the commission. By 1504 he had accomplished this.

LORENZO

But it weighs more than six tons... too heavy to go on the roofline of the cathedral.

ELIO begins snapping photos of the sculpture.

OLIVER

The professor and I discussed the religious and political implications of the statue... but something we didn't mention...

LORENZO

Si?

OLIVER

Well, looking at him now, I can't help but wonder why a Jewish King is uncircumcised.

All of them laugh.

LORENZO

Elio, can you guess why?

ELIO

Well, Michelangelo was a Catholic, as were his models, presumably, but  beyond all that, this statue represents  Florentine strength and beauty.

OLIVER

So?

ELIO

So, Michelangelo would have considered circumcision barbaric and mutilation  of the perfect human form.

LORENZO

Bravo.

OLIVER 

(considering himself)

He may have had a point. (pause) Anyway, he doesn't look very Jewish.

ELIO

(teasing)

Neither do you.

LORENZO

Are you going to see the Donatello Davids?

OLIVER

Yes, yes. The Museo Nazionale del Bargello is next on our list.

LORENZO

Ah, the bronze is a favorite of mine.

**MONTAGE:**

ORIGINAL MUSIC ([Troye Sivan](https://www.ellentube.com/video/troye-sivan-performs-revelation-from-boy-erased.html) or Sufjan Stevens)

ELIO and OLIVER in museums, looking at paintings and statues. Looking at slides they have taken. OLIVER pouring over his manuscript while ELIO listens to music on a Sony CD player. They are on a train traveling across Europe. They see the Davids of Rome and Florence. They see the avant-garde sculpture by Pablo Gargallo in Barcelona. The trip is romantic, joyful. They take pictures. They go to Madrid to see El Escorial and the statues of the Kings of Judah.

**EXT. PETIT PALACE POSADA DEL PEINE - MADRID - DAY**

OLIVER and ELIO walking through the narrow streets near their hotel arm in arm. Their affection is noticed by a group of young Spaniards loitering nearby.

**INT. HOTEL SUITE - PETIT PALACE - DAY**

OLIVER and ELIO laughing. ELIO jumps on to the bed exhausted. OLIVER reaches into his backpack and brings out a small wrapped package.

OLIVER

I have something for you.

ELIO

Really? What's this for?

ELIO begins to feverishly unwrap the gift.

OLIVER

For all your help. I realize now that I couldn't have done this without you.

ELIO takes out a delicate gold bracelet. He immediately puts it on his wrist which is already cluttered with other jewelry.

ELIO

It's fantastic! Thank you.

They embrace and kiss.

ELIO (CONT'D)

Now you must have one from me as well.

He takes off a very masculine, leather twined bracelet from his wrist. OLIVER considers it, and puts it on, next to his watch. He seems quite moved by the gesture.

OLIVER

I have something else for you too.

OLIVER grins and takes ELIO'S hand, leading him toward the bathroom.

ELIO

Will I like it?

OLIVER

Yes, I believe you will.

**INT. BATHROOM - PETIT PALACE SUITE - DAY**

Steam rises from the huge shower. ELIO and OLIVER quickly undress. In moments they are under the water together, laughing, kissing.

OLIVER

Do my back while we're in here, will you?

ELIO

I'll do more than that!

Soap, steam, water. Hands and bodies pressed against the glass as they make love. They are completely uninhibited.

**EXT. PETIT PALACE POSADA DEL PEINE - MADRID - NIGHT**

OLIVER is bundled up and walking through the streets alone. As he crosses into an alley two young men laugh at him, muttering the word, "Maricón." OLIVER hears them and knows he is being mocked. He's suddenly livid.

OLIVER

What did you bastards say?

The men immediately start cursing at him in Spanish. OLIVER punches the closest man squarely in the face, and the fight is on. It's two against one, but OLIVER is much bigger than the Spaniards. It's an old fashioned street brawl. OLIVER ends up with a bloodied nose and a blackened eye by the time a police whistle blows. When the cop arrives the two young men have vanished into the crowd, leaving only OLIVER with blood on his ripped shirt...

**INT. HOTEL SUITE - PETIT PALACE - NIGHT**

OLIVER enters, ice wrapped in a bloody towel held to his face. ELIO is standing on the balcony when he sees him enter.

ELIO

My God, what happened? Were you mugged?

OLIVER avoids ELIO, going to the bar to pour himself a drink.

OLIVER

It's nothing...I just needed to teach a couple of the local boys some manners.

ELIO watches OLIVER carefully.

ELIO

I've never known you to be violent...

OLIVER

There's a lot about me you've never known...they put me in a very foul mood.

ELIO

I used to think I could tell your moods by what color bathing suit you were wearing.

OLIVER

That's absurd.

**INT. HOTEL SUITE - PETIT PALACE - NIGHT**

OLIVER and ELIO are in bed together, but they are not touching. OLIVER is snoring. Moonlight streams in through the French doors. They are both startled by the phone ringing. ELIO fumbles to answer it.

ELIO

Hello?

TROYE (O.S.)

Elio, is it you?

ELIO

Troye? How did you get this number?

TROYE (O.S.)

Your mother told me where you were staying.  I'm sorry to call so late.

ELIO

What's wrong?

TROYE (O.S.)

You need to come back to London, Mate.  It's about Julien.

ELIO

What about him? Where has he been?

TROYE (O.S.)

The orchestra isn't saying, but the word is that he's ill...  seriously ill.

ELIO

What's the matter with him? Is he in hospital?

TROYE (O.S.)

I don't know where he is, but I've heard that he has it.  Julien has AIDS.

ELIO is silent for a very long time. He holds the phone to his chest. He looks at OLIVER, now sleeping. ELIO begins to cry.

ELIO

I'm going to catch the first flight out to London...

TROYE (O.S.)

Listen, just because he's sick that doesn't mean  you'll get it too...

ELIO

But it doesn't mean I won't.

ELIO hangs up the phone, gets out of bed, and starts packing his suitcase. He turns on a light.

OLIVER

(still half asleep)

What the hell are you doing?

ELIO fumbles for his clothes, throwing things into his bags.

ELIO

I've got to go... to London.

OLIVER

Who was that on the phone? Can't it wait 'til morning?

OLIVER sees that ELIO is truly upset. He turns on another light. He reaches for ELIO.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

What is it? What's the matter?

ELIO

(crying)

I don't want to die...not now.

OLIVER

What are you talking about?  You're not going to die.

ELIO is becoming hysterical, realizing the full implications of what the future might bring. OLIVER hugs him tight.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

Tell me what's happening.

ELIO wrenches himself away from OLIVER.

ELIO

(yelling)

It's Julien, he's got AIDS!  And if he's got it, then probably so do I.  We certainly fucked enough!

OLIVER

Elio, calm down.

ELIO

Don't you see it? I might have murdered you too...we just don't know it yet.  Christ, it's probably what I deserve, but not you.

OLIVER

You're talking nonsense.

ELIO

You don't know the real me either, my friend. I fucked everything that moved in London...seriously.  I should be dead already.

ELIO uncontrollably sobs and falls into OLIVER'S arms.

ELIO (CONT'D)

You have to forget you ever met me. Go back to your wife and son. Live a safe, normal life.  Please, Oliver, please. You have to go back...

OLIVER gently rocks him and pulls him back into bed.

OLIVER

(whispering)

Yeah, yeah. We'll sort it all out in the morning, okay?

ELIO

(quietly)

We'll never see each other again. You'll forget all about me, please...please...

OLIVER

Okay, okay. Sleep now.

**INT. TERMINAL - MADRID BARAJAS AIRPORT - DAY**

OLIVER still looks rough around the edges from his brawl, and ELIO looks tired and pale. They walk to the point where they must go in separate directions.

ELIO

You'll finish the book?

OLIVER

Yes, of course. And you will call me and let me know how you're doing, right?

ELIO

You know I can't.

OLIVER

You're sure this is what you want?

ELIO

It's what has to be. It's over. I want you to survive ...  You deserve a house full of kids and  a life without rumors and innuendo. Go home and love them.  We need to forget everything.

OLIVER

That's bullshit and you know it.

ELIO

We were never meant to be together... that's why you got married in the first place, isn't it?  You knew there was no future for us.

OLIVER

Stop it! Years ago I was afraid.  Afraid of my feelings, afraid of who I was when  I was near you. You were the strong one.  (pause)  I'm sorry, sorry that I hurt you... and for what it's worth, I never stopped loving you.  Now come here and hug me goodbye.

ELIO shakes his head, NO. OLIVER starts to get upset. ELIO will not look at him.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

Fine, Elio, if this is what you want...then, Later.

OLIVER turns on his heels and strides quickly away, never once glancing back. Tears run down ELIO'S face as he looks up and watches OLIVER get farther and farther away. ANGLE ON OLIVER'S face as he leaves, wet with tears.

**INT. LIVING ROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - LONDON - NIGHT**

ELIO comes stumbling into the apartment. TROYE and PAULINE rush to him, hugging and kissing him. TROYE puts a record on the turntable and the three dance together to MADONNA'S [Express Yourself.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsVcUzP_O_8)

**INT. LIVING ROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - LONDON - LATER**

ELIO is reading pages in his journal. He sits at a small desk by the window. Candles are lit and it continues to rain outside. Both TROYE and PAULINE come in, bringing some tea to ELIO.

PAULINE

So...

ELIO

Has there been any word?

TROYE

Nothing.  The LPO won't even say which hospital he's in.  They are bringing in an "interim conductor" until they can find his replacement.

PAULINE

It all seems rather cold.

They look at ELIO.

ELIO

I need to find him.

TROYE

He's got to want to be found...  you won't catch him just sitting alone in a pub somewhere.

ELIO smiles sadly at the reference.

TROYE (CONT'D)

Are you scared?

ELIO

Yes. (beat) Are you?

TROYE

Terrified, actually.

PAULINE

You boys are going to be just fine...

ELIO shrugs. No one knows the future.

TROYE

What happened with the movie-star?

ELIO shakes his head. He can't talk about OLIVER.

ELIO

I'm going to go see Mercer tomorrow... if anyone knows where Julien is, he does.

**EXT. WESTMINSTER OFFICE - LONDON - DAY**

ELIO wears a suit and tie as he enters a posh business Centre building. The sky is dark gray and threatening.

**INT. RECEPTION AREA - WESTMINSTER OFFICE - DAY**

Three attractive receptionists are busy answering phones and taking messages.

ELIO

Hello...I'm here to speak with James Mercer.

RECEPTIONIST

Do you have an appointment?

ELIO

No, but it's urgent I speak with him.  I've just returned to the UK.

RECEPTIONIST

Name?

ELIO

Elio Perlman...from the London Philharmonic.

RECEPTIONIST

Please have a seat.

ELIO sits patiently for two hours. He watches a grandfather clock, he stares out the window. He writes in his journal. He listens to music. Finally, a well-dressed man in his sixties comes and sits next to him.

MERCER

Mr. Perlman...this is an unexpected surprise.  (awkward pause)  I was sorry to hear about your father. We thought you were still in Italy.

ELIO

I'm not. Do you know why I'm here?

MERCER

I can guess. But I'm really not allowed to  say anything to anyone.

ELIO

Then you do know where he is...

MERCER

Well yes, of course, I know. (beat)  How long would you have waited for me?

ELIO

All day, if necessary.  Then I would have followed you home.

MERCER

(nodding)

The Board can't know that I've told you anything...  they would prefer for the whole matter  to be swept under the rug...

ELIO

I understand.  I have no intention of embarrassing the orchestra.  I just need to see him.

MERCER

I'm only doing this for his sake,  I know you two were close.  I'm sure it will do him good to see a familiar face.

ELIO

Yes?

MERCER

(whispering)

He's in Paris...at the George V.

ELIO

But that's a hotel, not a hospital.

MERCER

This is Julien we're talking about.  He's undergoing some experimental treatments... along with blood transfusions...

ELIO stands and shakes hands with MERCER.

ELIO

Thank you.

MERCER

Give him my best and tell him I miss him.

**EXT. CHAMPS-ELYSEES - PARIS - DAY**

ELIO runs along the famous Paris street. He is bundled with a scarf, hat, and long woolen coat. The streets are wet. He approaches the luxurious landmark hotel.

**INT. FRONT DESK - GEORGE V HOTEL - PARIS - DAY**

ELIO

(in French)

Excusez-moi...Pouvez-vous me dinner  le numéro de chambre pour monsieur Julien Bristow? (can you give me the room number of Julien Bristow?)

The refined hotel clerk nods and consults his registry.

CLERK

Je suis désolé, il n'y a personne de ce nom.  (I'm sorry there is no one by that name)

ELIO looks perplexed.

ELIO

S'il vous plait...pouvez-vous essayer le nom "Haydn?"  (please can you try the name Haydn?)

CLERK

Ah, oui, suite 402.

ELIO smiles and thanks the man, heading toward the elevator.

**INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - DAY**

ELIO smooths down his hair, takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. JULIEN answers himself, wearing black silk pajamas and a lavishly colored robe. He looks good.

JULIEN

Elio, how nice of you to drop by.  Please come in.

** INT. LIVING ROOM - HOTEL SUITE - DAY **

The hotel suite is luxurious, spacious, and elegant. The views of Paris from the balconies and windows are stunning. A piano sits in the corner near a mahogany bar.

ELIO

You thought I wouldn't find you?

JULIEN

On the contrary, my boy...  I've been expecting you.

ELIO

Why are you in this hotel instead of a hospital?

JULIEN

The food here is far superior.  My treatments are done at a clinic close by.

ELIO

Are they helping?

JULIEN

Of course not...but my doctors are so earnest...  perhaps one day they will help someone, but not me.

ELIO

There are other doctors, newer  treatments, maybe in America...

JULIEN

Dear Elio. I do love your spirit.  I've already been to Atlanta and San Francisco and consulted with a score of experts. No one knows much.  I'm not optimistic at this stage.

ELIO looks noticeably upset.

ELIO

What will you do?

JULIEN

I suppose I'll have to die...but enough about me, how are you doing? I'm having one of the nurses come by here to take a sample of your blood.  You need to be tested, obviously.

ELIO

I feel fine, Jules, but I am worried, so thanks.

JULIEN

I pray you will stay fine. I'll have the doctor call you with the results. I'm afraid it takes two weeks, which will feel like an eternity. ...and your music?

ELIO shakes his head.

ELIO

No, I've been distracted lately.

JULIEN

By your young history professor?

ELIO

No. All of that is finished.

JULIEN nods and pours some coffee for them both.

JULIEN

I'm sorry to hear that.  I know you fell deeply in love. (beat). Ah, life and its trapdoors of desire.

ELIO absently wanders to the piano, as if magnetically drawn to it.

ELIO

Shall I play for you?

JULIEN

Please.

ELIO

Composer?

JULIEN

Beethoven.

ELIO

Selection?

JULIEN

[Sonata number 14](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-Ta5tjHCcc), in C-Sharp Minor, if you please.

ELIO plays beautifully, allowing the sound to fill the room. JULIEN smiles, closing his eyes, letting the music wash over him.

**EXT. ROOFTOP RESTAURANT - GEORGE V HOTEL - SUNSET**

JULIEN has changed into a black cashmere turtleneck and grey cashmere long coat. ELIO and he sit at a table overlooking the Eiffel Tower and the rest of Paris as the sun sets behind the clouds. They are eating fresh crab and drinking champagne.

ELIO

This hotel is amazing.

JULIEN

I'm glad you approve.

ELIO

You don't look sick.

JULIEN

Thank you.  However, the unsightly marks on my back tell a more sinister story. I wake up every night in a pool of my own sweat.

ELIO

Is there anything I can do?

JULIEN

Actually, yes. First, stop feeling sorry for me.  I've lived a marvelous life, better than most and I have no intention of wasting away,  gasping for my last breath.  I'm far too arrogant for that.  You know, only a small part of life is a tragedy, mostly it's a  comedy.

JULIEN reaches into his wallet and pulls out a card. He hands it to ELIO.

ELIO

What's this?

JULIEN

The favor you can do for me. I have a foundation which gives scholarships each year to young musicians...

ELIO

(surprised)

You do?

JULIEN

Don't look so surprised. That card is my attorney in Manhattan.  If I die I'd like you to oversee the program. You'll have to go meet them and sign some paperwork. Will you promise to do that for me?

ELIO

Jules, I'd be honored.

JULIEN

Then it's settled. Now, what about your career? What are your plans?

ELIO

I haven't any, beyond trying to find another job.

JULIEN

I want to ask you something and I want an honest answer... do you think you could compose an entire symphony?

ELIO

Absolutely not. That's far beyond my reach.

JULIEN

Well, you're wrong. You can and you shall.

ELIO

I wouldn't know where to start.

JULIEN

You begin with original pieces you've created...  not your variations. Unique work. And you build a narrative, literally piece by piece. (PAUSE) I know people who can help you accomplish this.

ELIO

My father wanted me to pursue my music in a deeper way...

JULIEN raises his glass to toast.

JULIEN

To the unwritten symphony of Elio Perlman...

**EXT. MALTBY STREET - LONDON - DAY**

ELIO, TROYE, and PAULINE are slowly browsing through the shops of the market street, looking for vintage clothes, records, and grabbing some street food. The talk is about JULIEN, it's been two weeks. The mood is festive and light. The street crowded.

TROYE

...So, he seemed in good spirits when you spoke on the phone?

ELIO

He did. It was classic Julien.  He's taking total control of the situation.

PAULINE

I admire that.

TROYE

But why did he leave the tour,  and the LPO without so much as a word?

ELIO

He spoke to several members of the Board... Beyond that, he couldn't be bothered.  His treatment came first.

PAULINE

Good for him. If anyone can overcome it, it's Julien.

TROYE

You must be overjoyed that your test came back negative.

ELIO

Relieved mostly...Julien was joyful about my results.

**INT. KINGS ARMS PUB - LONDON - DAY**

The trio wanders into a corner pub and order ciders. They sit at a table where a television showing BBC News is on in the background.

TROYE

So, are you going to audition again for the LPO?

ELIO

No... it's time I went back to Italy to help my mother and aunt. And I think I'm going to try to compose some music of my own. I'll have to start packing up my flat soon.  I can't afford it anymore.

PAULINE

London won't be the same without you. We've gotten used to your face.

Suddenly a photograph of JULIEN is plastered on the news.

TROYE

Hey, look! 

They all turn to watch the television.

**INSERT TV SCREEN:**

BBC NEWS ANCHOR

...the Maestro's apparent suicide comes after a losing  battle with an undisclosed terminal illness... He was 47...Mr. Bristow had recently stepped down  as the conductor of the London Philharmonic  after four years as...

They are all stunned into silence. ELIO looks pale.

ELIO

I can't believe it... I should have stayed with him in Paris...

PAULINE hugs ELIO.

PAULINE

He sent you back to London for a reason.

TROYE

Do you think he planned to do this all along?

ELIO wipes tears from his eyes.

ELIO

I know he did.  He didn't want to waste away. He didn't want to die a mere shadow of himself...

PAULINE

He loved you, you know. He waited to see you one last time and to know you were healthy.

ELIO

Let's go home.

**INT. LIVING ROOM - ELIO'S FLAT - NIGHT**

They light the fire and also candles. ELIO, PAULINE, and even TROYE are unusually quiet. They are gathering their memories of their mentor, their conductor.

TROYE

Well, he left life the way he lived it... in control and on his own terms.

PAULINE

I suppose they will hold a huge memorial...

ELIO

I don't think I can stomach another funeral.

TROYE

If this disease has its way, we'll be wearing black a lot...

ELIO gets a bottle of Veuve Clicquot Champagne and three glasses out of the kitchen. He pops the bottle open and pours three glasses, heading toward the piano.

ELIO

Get out your instruments! Both of you.

PAULINE and TROYE look confused.

ELIO (CONT'D)

We're going to have our own private memorial for him.

They gather their instruments and chairs near the piano. PAULINE and TROYE situate themselves, playing a few warm-up scales.

PAULINE

The Beethoven trio?

ELIO

Exactly, the Adagio in G Major.

ELIO leads them into BEETHOVEN'S[ Piano Trio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kp1Bv04_zYA) in G Major, Op. 1 No. 2: I.Adagio. They smile as they concentrate and play the piece.

ELIO (CONT'D)

(while playing)

Allegro vivace!! Play it like you mean it!!

When they finish they are all laughing and crying. They raise their glasses to toast with the Champagne. 

PAULINE

To the Maestro...a true genius.

TROYE

And what a bastard.

They laugh again.

TROYE (CONT'D)

He once asked me if I was blind, deaf, or merely incompetent.

PAULINE

He told me I should be playing pop songs in the subway for tuppence.

ELIO

He loved every member of the orchestra, you know...

TROYE

Hmm...some more than others.

**STILL IMAGES.** Springtime. Winter has passed.

**INT. STUDY - PERLMAN VILLA - DAY**

ELIO is listening to music with headphones and a CD player. The books have all been removed. The study is nearly empty. ANNELLA comes in while sorting mail. ELIO removes his headphones.

ANNELLA

(handing him mail)

Another letter from those lawyers, you need to fulfill your promise and go meet with them.

ELIO

I know.

ANNELLA

What if we all go? Tilda is at her big house in the Hamptons and she is making noise about your birthday...

ELIO

Mama, not a party.

ANNELLA

Vimini really wants one, she'll be eleven. And we should go... to celebrate life.  I'm tired of this big, empty house.

ELIO hugs his mother.

ELIO

Of course, you are right.

**EXT. CADWALADER, WICKERSHAM & TAFT OFFICE - MANHATTAN - DAY**

ELIO is dressed in a sweater and jeans as he exits a yellow cab.

**INT. LAW OFFICE - NEW YORK - DAY**

JOHN WELLS, an impeccably dressed attorney meets ELIO in the foyer and welcomes him into a wood-paneled office. He sits behind an imposing desk.

WELLS

Can we get you anything, Mr. Perlman?

ELIO

No, thank you, and please call me Elio.

WELLS takes out a large folder and begins to look through the documents.

WELLS

All right then, down to business. As you know, Mr. Bristow trusted you with  the management of his music scholarship  foundation. We need your signature on several documents.

WELLS begins laying out the papers.

WELLS (CONT'D)

We hope that you will continue to use our services here to manage the investments and day to day business.

ELIO nods and signs the papers.

WELLS (CONT'D)

The sale of his London property in Collingham Gardens will greatly boost the solvency of the scholarships for many  years to  come.

ELIO

And what exactly will be my responsibilities?

WELLS

A small committee of musicians like yourself will be making the candidate selections based on scholarship submissions.  You have the final vote.

ELIO nods.

WELLS (CONT'D)

And now we come to the matter of Mr. Bristow's will and his personal bequeath to you.

ELIO

What?

WELLS

Mr. Perlman, uh Elio...Julien Bristow has left a sizable amount of his estate to you, under very specific conditions.

ELIO

I don't understand. What about his family?

WELLS

As I understand it, he had no interactions with any family members.  He left you this letter which outlines his conditions.

WELLS opens the letter and begins to read aloud, which then becomes the voice of JULIEN:

JULIEN (V.O.)

My dearest Elio, if you are reading this letter then my journey has ended...sooner or later we all pass away, but music is eternal. You have a rare gift. A passion and a talent that is singular and so inspiring. You've made me hear music in new ways.  My wish for you is that you finish your symphony by the time you are 30. To aid in this endeavor I have contacted my colleagues at Julliard where you can pursue a  Doctor of Musical Arts degree. I've been told that you have already been accepted. I hope you don't find that too presumptuous. Let them help you, Elio. I have also given you my Upper West Side  Brownstone and all its contents as your new home. I hope you will be happy there...I was. The title will transfer to you when your  symphony is published. I wish you well, my boy. Keep being fierce...be fierce now for both of us.

ELIO'S eyes are brimming with tears.

ELIO

I...I don't know what to say.

WELLS

You must have been very dear to him...but as you can see, his will is a bit unorthodox since there are very obvious  strings attached.

ELIO

I would expect nothing less from Jules.

WELLS

According to our records, you will be turning 24 this week, is that correct?

ELIO

Yes.

WELLS

For the sake of your inheritance, I hope you can write a symphony in the next six years. I take it you will be moving to New  York?

ELIO

I guess that's the plan, Mr.Wells.

**EXT. PORTICO - MECOX BAY HOME - NEW YORK - DAY**

The huge 19th-century estate is TILDA and VIMINI'S getaway residence. It is opulent and beautiful. ANNELLA, MAFALDA, and ELIO arrive and are met outside by VIMINI.

VIMINI

Finally! What took you so long to get here?

ELIO picks VIMINI up into the air and spins her around.

ELIO

Some business in the city. You didn't think I'd miss our birthday, did you?

**INT. GRAND HALL - MECOX HOME - DAY**

Caters, gardeners, waiters, florists, handymen, and an army of maids and other hired help scurry around the house. A huge white tent is being erected on the great lawn behind the mansion, with the bay sitting picturesquely behind it. ELIO and ANNELLA stare at the construction through the giant windows.

ANNELLA

(to Tilda)

The mansion isn't big enough, you need a tent to throw a party?

TILDA

Don't rain on my parade...tents are fun.

TILDA kisses ELIO on each cheek.

TILDA (CONT'D)

It seems like only yesterday that you were eleven.

ELIO

Thank you for all this...extravagance...it really isn't necessary.

TILDA

But of course it is! By the way,  I spoke to a charming young woman in your old London flat, she said you were close...

ELIO

Oh no.

ANNELLA is laughing and shaking her head.

TILDA

It seemed rude not to invite your friends.

VIMINI is taking photos.

VIMINI

I love the tent, it's like a circus.

ELIO

You can say that again.

VIMINI

Tomorrow will be fabulous.

**INT. PARTY TENT - NEW YORK - DUSK**

All the preparations have been made and the estate and tent are immaculate. Dozens of round tables have been set up with white tablecloths, flowers, hurricane lamps, and gold place-settings. A small band plays music from one corner. Lights have been strung throughout the interior of the tent giving it a glow. More than a hundred guests are arriving, as waiters circulate with canapés and drinks.

ANNELLA

Sister, you have outdone yourself...this is lovely.

TILDA

Merci.

Tables at the side of the entrance are stacked with presents for ELIO and VIMINI. ELIO, in a sweater and jeans, is astounded.

ELIO

(to Vimini)

Who are all these people?

VIMINI

I have no idea.

TILDA overhears.

TILDA

European royalty, Hampton elites. My society crowd.  You and your music are very popular with this set, Elio. You could find a good wife in here.

ELIO

(under his breath)

Dear Lord.

Strangers come up and shake Vimini and Elio's hands, wishing them "Happy Birthday!" and then fading back into the crowd. MAFALDA doesn't know if she is a guest or part of the staff... finally she just sits down at one of the tables. PAULINE and TROYE arrive, they look amazing. ELIO sees them and hugs them tightly.

PAULINE

Happy birthday, my love!

ELIO

I can't believe you guys crossed the Atlantic just for my birthday.

TROYE

We'd have been here sooner if we'd have known you came from this kind of money.

ELIO

(laughing)

This is my aunt's estate...

PAULINE

We thought we might audition for a few  of the east coast orchestras while we are over here.

TROYE

The Boston Pops pay twice what we were  making from the LPO.

ELIO calls VIMINI over.

ELIO

I want you to meet my cousin... it's really her birthday we're celebrating.

VIMINI greets them. TILDA and ANNELLA also say hello.

PAULINE

(to Tilda)

We want to thank you for having us over, Mrs...

TILDA

Just call me Tilda and  you are more than welcome.

Everyone is dancing, eating, and having a grand time. TILDA is famous for throwing interesting parties. A huge cake is wheeled out onto the dance floor by three waiters. Dozens of candles brightly burn. ELIO and VIMINI are persuaded to the floor next to the cake as everyone sings, "Happy Birthday!" Together they manage to blow out all the candles. People yell, "Speech, speech!!" So ELIO takes a microphone and hands it to VIMINI.

VIMINI

Thank you! This is the best party I've ever had. No one ever knows how many birthdays they're going to get,  so each one  should be special...and I'll remember this one for the rest of my life. Elio, you speak now.

She hands the microphone to ELIO.

ELIO

Wow, well, I don't have much to add. I don't know most of you, but I'm glad we're all here together.  It's been a difficult  winter for me, I've lost people that I loved, but  spring is finally here, and my cousin is right... we should celebrate life...

TILDA begins encouraging the crowd.

TILDA

Play something for us!

Everyone begins to clap. Sheepishly, ELIO walks to the band and sits at the piano, shaking the other musicians' hands.

ELIO

I do have an announcement actually...  I'll be staying in New York and studying at Julliard...so I hope I get to know many of you in the coming months.  I've been so lucky to have had people in my life who  believed in me...  so, I'm going to try to make my own music...so often it seems there is a twisted staircase between who we are and what we want...Anyway, I think I'll play some Gershwin since my aunt loves it!

ELIO plays GERSHWIN, [Rhapsody in Blue. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFHdRkeEnpM)As the crowd watches him, he gets that old premonition. He looks up while he is playing and sees OLIVER coming in from the back of the tent. He is holding his son and his wife, DAKOTA holds his hand. As ELIO finishes the song to great applause, VIMINI goes running to OLIVER.

VIMINI

You came! I'm so glad. I've missed you so much.

OLIVER bends down and gives VIMINI a hug and a kiss. 

OLIVER

(whispering)

I think the doctors have got it wrong about you... you're going to live to be a beautiful old lady...just like your mother.

He introduces his wife and son to those nearby. He hugs and kisses ANNELLA.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

(to Annella)

How are you holding up?

ANNELLA

Caro, I'm stronger than I look.

OLIVER

Of that I am sure.

ELIO begins wandering toward them.

TROYE

(whispering to Pauline)

Here's where it gets awkward.

VIMINI

Elio, look who came to our party!

OLIVER

Elio! Happy birthday!  This is my wife Dakota and our son, Luke.

ELIO kisses DAKOTA on both cheeks... he then bends down and shakes LUKE'S small hand.

DAKOTA

It's nice to finally meet you. Your family is the stuff of myth and legend in our house.

ELIO smiles weakly.

ELIO

Thank you for coming. You have a beautiful family. Would you excuse me, please?

ELIO begins to move through the crowd toward the exit. OLIVER motions to the group to stay back and he follows ELIO out.

**EXT. PARTY TENT - NEW YORK - NIGHT**

They are alone, outside the tent, looking at the bay. Small lamps light the lawn.

OLIVER

Was it wrong to come? It seemed to mean a lot to Vimini.

ELIO

I wondered if I'd ever see you again.

OLIVER

My stalking days aren't over yet. So, 24?

ELIO

I'm the same age you were when we first met.

OLIVER

If you have become me, then who have I become?

They HUG tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

ELIO

She's more beautiful then I thought she'd be...

OLIVER

She's smart and funny and she amazes me every day...

ELIO

I'm happy for you, really, I am.

OLIVER

I think about you all the time.

ELIO

You shouldn't.

**INT. PARTY TENT - NEW YORK - NIGHT**

They go back inside. ELIO drinks some Champagne. OLIVER has gone to VIMINI. They begin to dance the waltz, VIMINI'S feet on top of OLIVER'S. DAKOTA corners ELIO.

DAKOTA

Come on Sport, let's dance.

She grabs his hand and pulls him close.

ELIO

I may smash your toes.

DAKOTA

I'm used to it. (beat) You know, I really wanted to hate you.

ELIO

Then why did you come tonight?

DAKOTA

I was curious.

ELIO

I wondered about you too. I see why he fell in love.

DAKOTA

So do I. (beat) Can I tell you something, just between us?

ELIO

Sure.

DAKOTA

He's a better man because of you. A better husband, and a better father.  He was so broken, and he came back home restored. So, maybe I owe you and your family a debt.

They stop dancing.

ELIO

There is a law somewhere that says when one person is truly smitten, the other must  unavoidably be smitten as  well... that  love answers a call and exempts no one who is loved from loving, so I am to blame for Oliver...

DAKOTA

Hmmm, fascinating. You need to stick to the music because that little philosophy is ridiculous.

ELIO laughs. He is amazed by this woman.

ELIO

Most people are rather impressed when I bring up some tidbit of ancient philosophy.

DAKOTA

You and Oliver are so much alike.

ELIO

That may be the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me.

DAKOTA

It wasn't a compliment, Sweetie.

OLIVER comes over...he carries a package.

OLIVER

My greatest fear is that the two of you would become thick as thieves.

He hands the package to ELIO.

OLIVER (CONT'D)

Here. I didn't want this to get lost in that mountain of presents. Happy Birthday!

ELIO

Is this what I think it is?

OLIVER

An advance copy. All three of us are authors. The Art History of King David.

ELIO hugs OLIVER again.

ELIO

He would have been so proud.

OLIVER

He was Elio, he was.

VIMINI rushes to them.

VIMINI

Come on you guys! It's about to start.

The crowd makes their way out to the great lawn as fireworks light up the sky above the bay. It's a huge birthday celebration.

TILDA

God, can I throw a party!

ELIO lights a cigarette for himself. OLIVER takes a puff from it.

ELIO

I thought you didn't smoke.

OLIVER

I don't. (beat) Dakota is pregnant again, so no more smoking in our house.

ELIO

Wow, congrats.

OLIVER

(teasing)

Thank you. By the way, "A twisted staircase between what we want..."

ELIO

Shut up. I read that somewhere.

OLIVER

I know.

ELIO

Your wife is already calling me out on my bullshit philosophies...

OLIVER

Yeah. She does that.

ELIO

I like her. I wish my father had met her.

OLIVER grabs his son and puts him on his shoulders. Everyone is enjoying the fireworks.

VIMINI

(to Oliver)

I told you he'd want to see you again.

OLIVER

You really are a genius.

VIMINI

So they say.

OLIVER

(to Elio)

You know, Julliard is pretty close to Columbia.

ELIO

(grinning)

Really? I hadn't noticed.

**FADE OUT**


End file.
